


Secrets of the Amazing Spider Girl: Part 2

by nmarchev



Category: Spider Girl Marvel Comics Avengers
Genre: F/M, Marvel Comics - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nmarchev/pseuds/nmarchev
Summary: This is the sequel to the series of Secrets of the Amazing Spider Girl. Emily Del Mar (Spider Girl) and Tony Stark (Iron Man) are planning on getting married after they have a pre-honeymoon in Colorado for the holidays to settle down their feelings for one another. Their relationship comes to an end when Steve Rogers (Captain America) does the impossible to win Emily’s heart. As the relationship of Tony and Emily comes to an end, there is an incredible villain that tests their patience. It is up to Emily to decide if she still wants to keep Tony in her life after she ends up choosing Steve in the end.
Relationships: Spider Girl and Iron Man/Spider Girl and Captain America
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marvel Comics](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Marvel+Comics).



> I hope everyone enjoys this sequel. I will keep updating the series daily. Have fun reading :).

Emily’s POV  
It was finally December and Christmas was around the corner. I was packing up for our month long pre-honeymoon with Tony, since he suggested we leave to Colorado a couple of days before Christmas.

I guess he didn’t want me to have second thoughts about our wedding and our relationship in general. He is still doubting that I want to be with him, and that I honestly want to marry him. 

I decided to make the choice to keep proving to him that I do want our relationship to work, and that he has nothing to worry about. 

Steve and I haven’t spoken since our Thanksgiving dinner party, and that has been a few weeks ago. I guess he thinks I don’t want to talk to him. But honestly that’s the truth. I have been avoiding him every since the Thanksgiving dinner party. 

I am just truly focused on Tony, and making sure that he overcomes this huge insecurity that he has inside. Once, we get to Colorado, we need to talk about everything we both are feeling inside. I’m not just going to read his thoughts, and asume that he will be okay with our relationship again. I want to listen to him say what he really feels.

Tony is a guy that doesn’t really like to express himself by talking about things. He just simply takes action, and I love that about him. I am trying to come up with a plan of my own to help him get over his insecurities.

I am going to make him this really nice dinner once we arrive to our cabin in the snowy woods, pretty much in the middle of nowhere, and probably with a line of small shops that we probably have to drive a couple of miles to get to, and try to keep him warm so that we don’t freeze to death in that little rental cabin that he has ready for us, because all of the nice ones are already taken for the holidays.

Yes, I went through Tony’s browser history when he was working on his suit in the basement. I thought the gesture was sweet though, and I’m a simple girl. I don’t need a luxurious cabin in the woods with all the essentials to make me happy. I was just excited to have alone time with Tony, and not have to worry about Steve or anyone interrupting our alone time. 

I finally finished packing up my stuff, and I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I went to go answer it, and it was Steve. My stomach turned, because I knew what he was going to say, and that we were going to have that same conversation we had last month, which led me up to this rocky moment with Tony. 

Before Steve could say anything, I said, “Steve, I can’t do this right now. Because of you, Tony is really insecure about our whole relationship when things were going great. Now we have to go all the way to Colorado to fix our whole relationship, just so we could get married. I need you to stop trying to stop us from getting married. I’m engaged, and I know that I agreed to something big with you. Like being with you in the end if Tony died. That was a big suggestion to offer. But I can’t accept that offer right now. Tony is my world, and you have to accept that. Because if you don’t, then I can’t speak to you anymore.” 

Steve looked sad, upset, and probably had a million of thoughts in his head. They were rushing so much, that I couldn’t quite catch what he was thinking about. I simply added, “I’m sorry, we just can’t be anything...at all.” Steve bit his bottom lip, deep in thought. He gave me one last look, and then walked out of my room, not even closing the door. 

I let out a deep sigh and sat on my bed. I rested my head in my hands. I felt so bad hurting his feelings, but if I don’t tell him things like they are, then he’s just going to think that I would run away with him, and hurt Tony.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve’s POV  
I am so heart broken, I really need to be with Emily. Everyday I get these rush of emotions when I think about her, or I’m around her. I need her in my life, but she doesn’t want to be with me. 

I need to have some kind of plan so that in the end she decides to be with me. I need to go to Colorado to see her. I decided to start packing my bags just for a few days. 

I know that Emily is engaged, and that she wants to be with Tony, but there’s something that makes me think that maybe he is persuading her to fall in love with him, just because he can give her everything that she wants.

He can give her a new suit for her spider girl trainings and one for her patrols with us, the Avengers. Every week she gets a new suit. I don’t think that’s fair, because every time I ask Tony for a suit upgrade, he always denies my request. He says, “How more American can your suit get? It’s just fine the way it is.” 

I know he just says that because I screwed up with him, by spending time alone with Emily without his permission. When do women need permission to have male friends?

I was never that jealous with Peggy. I knew her work friends were mostly all males, but I knew she was loyal to me. Sometimes she spent time alone working with one on them on special military assignments, and I did not automatically think that she was cheating on me. 

I know that the incident of Emily and I being locked inside her room together last month talking looked bad from an outsider’s point of view, but we were just talking about something important.

That day I wanted to kiss her, just as bad as I wanted to kiss her in the basement when we were training alone together. Even if she denied me with her words, because she didn’t want to hurt me physically, I appreciated the gesture. But I can’t just simply stay away.

If Emily married Tony, and kept working on their relationship, she is going to get hurt in the end. Iron Man has a short lifespan, everyone in this building knows that. That’s why he hired us, because he knew that we were powerful enough to outlive him, and continue to save the world. He said so himself that we were going to inherit the Stark Industries building and the company itself after he died.

For some reason, Emily doesn’t know that piece of information, because he never told her. I had to tell her the truth, and I’m not even her boyfriend...yet. How can Tony get married with Emily, if Emily doesn’t know his deepest secrets that he shared with us when he met us and took us under his wing?

I continued to pack my duffel bag for my trip to Colorado, so I could persuade Emily to be with me. I just wanted to save her a lot of time and heart break. I finally finished packing, and decided to hack into Tony’s browser history on my laptop to find out where him and Emily were staying.

I finally see that they’re staying in a small cabin in Breckenridge, Colorado a few minutes away from civilization in the woods about five miles from the town shops. I decided to rent an Airbnb in the town for the holidays, which is not too far from the woods, and there I can plan small getaway dates with Emily. I really need to win her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily’s POV  
It was time for Tony and I to leave to Breckenridge, Colorado. I was looking forward to leaving New York for a little while. The city can get a bit crowded, and I do need some time to go to a small town, and have some peace and quiet.

Tony asked me once I finished packing my spider girl suit, “Are you set, hun?” I replied, “All set,” as I zipped up my carry on suitcase. 

I turned off the light in my room, closed the door, and we went our way downstairs. I noticed that Steve wasn’t in his room, so he was probably downstairs in the basement training, or training on the back of the Stark Industries building with the others. I wanted to say goodbye, but I didn’t want Tony to tell me anything. All of this just got so complicated between the three of us.

Tony and I headed to the Avengers private jet, so it could take us to Breckenridge, Colorado. I haven’t really been out of New York, except for Puerto Rico, where I was born and raised, and of course Washington D.C. where we finally got rid of Henry Kingswood. 

As we put our luggage away and took our seats, Tony held my hand, resting our hands on the arm rest. He said, “I hope this trip fixes our relationship. I really love you, Emily. I just need to learn how to trust you. I want to know if you’re still in love with me.” I looked into Tony’s deep brown eyes, and said, “I do love you Tony, but I am a bit tired of you not trusting me. I don’t know what else you want me to do.”  
Tony let out a deep sigh and said, “Let’s just finish talking about this when we get to the cabin. I don’t want the pilot to hear us arguing. It’s not a good image for us.” 

I let go of Tony’s hand and crossed my arms. I was staring out the window of the jet, already wanting to get to Colorado, have the trip over with, and come back home. I will definitely need to get my old apartment back. I don’t think Tony and I are going to last.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily’s POV  
Soon we arrived to Breckenridge, Colorado and it was snowing. It looked so beautiful. I was wearing a nice light sweater with dark jeans and boots, and I don’t really get cold. Tony in the other hand was wearing two layers of clothing and snow boots. I quickly thought of what Steve told me, about Tony being half human. I know that’s always going to be on the back of my mind, especially now that we have all of this alone time together. 

Now I feel like I have to work twice as hard to protect him from everything. That’s one of the reasons I brought my spider girl suit, in case we had to fight some kind of villain. These guys just pop out of nowhere. They either are common people, extraterrestrial aliens created in some kind of lab or coming from outer space, or even wild earth animals. 

Talking about wild earth animals, we might have to deal with bears, wolves, foxes, or coyotes, now that we will be staying in the woods for almost a month in some cold cabin. 

Then speaking of cold cabin, I would probably have to chop firewood that will last us all winter for the fireplace in the cabin if it even has one. I will also have to do all of the errands, because Tony is used to having everything done for him. 

I at least have a lot of experience doing things on my own, since I didn’t grow up with nanny’s or servants. My parents did have a lot of money, but they worked really hard to earn it. They started earning it by doing labor work first, and even took the time to take care of me. I think Tony was just handed everything on a silver platter.

Tony hasn’t really told me much about his parents, how did he earn all of the money that he has, or how he even become Iron Man in the first place. I just know that he was simply turned into Iron Man, and that made him turn into a billionaire automatically overnight.

Maybe Steve was right. How am I supposed to marry a man that I hardly know? Maybe we just rushed into everything. I just feel like Tony knows more about me than I know about him. At least with Steve I know some things about his past, and how he became Captain America because he told me. Tony just assumes that I know him because I can look him up on Google.

I must have really been deep in thought, because I didn’t notice that Tony was asking me something. I tuned out my thoughts and asked confused, “What were you saying, hun?”

He let out a frustrated sigh and said, “What I was saying is that I want you to carry my stuff, because I’m tired from this long flight. And the cold hurts my back, this arthritis is killing me.” 

I was really annoyed at the moment, but simply said, “Okay, whatever you say, babe.” Without even getting a thank you, he gave me his duffle bag, while I got out my carry on suitcase from the overhead compartment from the Avengers private jet.

We had landed in this secluded airport that Tony had rented for us with its own staff, so we wouldn’t have to hide much who we are. Our identities were super important for him to protect, so at least it was nice for him to think about the small things that count. 

As for me, I just have to carry the heavy load of this relationship...literally. I think he was being a little annoyed towards me, because he thinks I have feelings for Steve.

After we exited the private jet, a black BMW picked us up and took us to our small cabin in the woods. As we drove by the small town, I became in love with it. Maybe it would be nice to live here one day. It was so peaceful here, maybe I wouldn’t mind spending the holidays here. Also, a small town like this could use a hero. I could get a full time job, an apartment, and things would be nice for me here. 

Tony interrupted my thoughts, by asking me, “What are you thinking about? Are you having second thoughts about coming here with me?” 

I let out a deep breath that I didn’t know I was holding inside, and said, “No, I just like the place. It’s neat, very cozy. It would be cool to live here. But just spending the holidays here would be just as nice.”

He smiled and said, “Glad you like it here in Colorado. When we get married, we can start looking at houses and I can let the rest of the Avengers take care of my building for me. Since you like Steve so much, I figured that I would leave him in charge. Also, since he is Captain America after all.” 

I simply nodded, my heart sinking a little at the mention of Steve. I would definitely miss him. I also ignored the part that he said “since you like Steve so much.” He was driving me crazy with his jealousy. I just wanted to enjoy the trip, and Tony just kept ruining it with his little comments. He was more obsessed with me and Steve being together than actually fixing our relationship before we get married. 

When he was attempting to hold my hand in the back seat of the car, I ignored the gesture and crossed my arms as I looked out the window at the snow-covered trees as we left civilization. I didn’t want him to talk to me, or even hold my hand. I just wanted the trip to be over with.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily’s POV  
The black BMW made a turn to a clear path between trees that was quite smooth for an entry into the woods. Maybe Tony had hired people to clear the path for us, or the path to the small cabin was already cleared out. 

Then, we had parked in a small driveway in front of the cabin, and got out the car. I of course took our luggage out of the trunk, and then the driver left probably to go back to work in another job. 

It was just me and Tony now, all alone in the woods with this small but comfy-looking cabin in front of us. Tony was silent, which was odd, because he was quite opinionated and talkative.

It was my turn to ask, “So what’s on your mind?” To my surprise, Tony replied sarcastically, “I thought you knew, since you can read minds and all.” I was baffled, he was being such a pain. 

I blankly responded, “I’m going inside, you can let yourself in.” Then, I picked up our luggage off the ground with ease, and went to the porch of the cabin. Tony had handed me the keys to unlock it, and I settled our stuff inside. 

There were two rooms in the cabin, and I decided to take my stuff to the feminine-looking room. Once I placed my carry on suitcase on the nicely made bed, I went to the other room to place Tony’s stuff in there. I’m not unpacking anything for him, he can do that himself.

On my way to my room, I bumped into Tony. He grabbed me gently by my shoulders and asked, “Is something the matter?” I bit my lip in thought, and said, “Nope just settling our stuff in our rooms.” Tony replied confused, “But we are sleeping in my room. The other room is a guest room, which will remain unused for the rest of our stay here.” 

I stepped back from Tony’s grasp and said, “And I will stay there for the remaining of our stay here. I kind of need my space right now.” 

Tony looked concerned, and then literally started speaking to me in a tone that I did not like, “Then what is the point on us coming all the way over here?! Do you even love me anymore?! How could you let me spend all of this money that we could have spent on our wedding and honeymoon, just so you can say ‘I kind of need my space right now’?!” 

I have had enough of this. I don’t do well with conflict. I just tend to stay silent, and push my feelings away. I’m not the kind of person that likes to argue. I usually just let the angry person yell at me until they get tired. 

Tony just kept going off about Steve, and how I probably loved him more. I didn’t even say anything, I just let him make all of these crazy accusations towards me. Tony wasn’t realizing it, but his jealousy and insecurities were pushing me into Steve’s arms. 

Once he was done yelling at me, I said, “Tony, I can’t do this anymore. I tried to deal with this, but I can’t. I know about you, because Steve had to tell me. It kills me that you can’t tell me anything about you. I want to stay engaged to you, but you’re making it impossible for me to want that anymore. I know you’re half human, and that you have a short lifespan. You knew you were going to die sometime and you didn’t tell me. You expect me to go through life alone? To live life without you? Oh, and let me add that you were going to leave the Stark Industries to us, the Avengers, after you passed on. Steve had to tell me all of these things, because you didn’t. So stop making all of these crazy accusations towards me, because you don’t want me to hurt you. You know I could break you. Don’t make me end you.”

Tony was silent, as I left him without words. Then, I walked closer to him, as he backed up against the kitchen wall. I said, “Just to add to your crazy accusations, I might end up with Steve if you keep this up. I’m going to go outside and get some firewood. It’s starting to get cold in here for you.” Tony didn’t say anything, and I left.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony’s POV  
I feel like an idiot, and like the biggest loser in the world. I think I messed up the best relationship I have ever been in. Thanks to my crazy accusations towards Emily and Steve being together behind my back, Emily threatened me with her wanting to be with Steve, and even killing me if I kept this up. 

From this day forward I will stay calm, and I know I can’t stand a chance fighting physically with Emily, because I know for a fact she will win, whether we are in our suits or not. I didn’t bring mines, because I thought we were going to have a nice time in Colorado, not fight crime while we are literally fighting to stay together in this rocky relationship that I just ruined.

I figured I would let Emily have her space, and take out her anger on those poor pine trees, just to keep us warm during the next couple of nights. Well technically to keep me warm, because Emily is immune to the cold weather. 

I was starting to underestimate her, thinking I had any kind of power over her, but after today, she has more power over me. She might be nice, kind, and reserved, but when she’s mad, she’s really mad. The lesson I learned today was to not cross those boundaries whatsoever. 

I decided to watch Emily, as she effortlessly cut down some pine trees with an ax that she found in our shed. She then grabbed the cut down trees, a trunk in each arm, and dragged them towards the front of the cabin. 

Then, she dropped them there, making a faint thud, and then went back to get the others. After that, she cut each trunk effortlessly into smaller pieces so that she can turn the trunks into firewood. She even made a perfect wood stool so that she can cut the pieces of firewood on top of it for support. 

I loved admiring her grace and strength. Also, the way she carried herself as a simple young woman that could do anything on her own so effortlessly. I continued watching Emily, as I took a sip of green tea that I made for both of us on the stove in a kettle, since it’s the least I can do after I was being such a jerk to her.

Then, as she was chopping the firewood, she took off her light sweater, wiping her sweat with it. She was just in her sports bra, her dark jeans, and her burgundy boots. That was a sight I have longed to see all day. I think she was just messing with my head. Also, teasing me on what I can miss out on if I keep being a jerk for the rest of the trip.

I didn’t notice I was staring at her so much, until she looked my way, making me blush automatically. I decided to help her at least get some of the firewood inside the cabin, also maybe I can seduce her into having some hot sex, since I was really turned on right now. 

I placed my now empty cup of tea in the sink, grabbed my jacket that I had taken off and placed in my room, and went outside to my Emily.

Once I met up with her, she had some sacks full of firewood. I helped her get them inside, and closed the door behind me, locking it. I placed the sack of firewood on the floor, and Emily was already placing some logs in the fireplace. She got a match from the shelf on top of the fireplace, lit up a match and tossed it into the fireplace. The smell of pine filled up the cabin, and it started to feel like the holidays. 

Emily had put her light sweater back on, as I made my way towards her. I placed my arms around her waist, and whispered in her ear, “I liked it better when you had your sweater off.” She turned around, now facing me. Her lips met mines in a soft kiss, that I gladly responded to. Then, before I could start a nice makeout session, she said, “I thought you would. I had to do what I had to do to make you see what you could miss out on if you kept your little jealousy act going. Don’t make me walk away.” 

I replied seductively, “Don’t worry, I won’t make you walk away. Come with me to my room, where we can finish this little chat.” Emily said in the same seductive tone, “Certainly, Mr. Stark.” 

I was so turned on right now, I’m so glad that we made up. Emily knows just what to do to make a bad moment turn into a good one just like that. With that little sexy act that she pulled outside, it made me forget all about our argument minutes before. 

I led Emily to my bed, laying her down first as I laid down on top of her. I slowly lifted her light sweater, revealing those toned abs that she showed off to me outside. I kissed her toned torso in a loving manner, as she let out a deep sigh of contentment. Like she was happy that we were finally okay. I hated the fight we had, and I wanted to take it back more than anything. This was the perfect time to do so. 

As I slowly led my kisses up to her neck, she let out a soft moan. I was really turned on right now, and I proceeded to take off her light sweater all together. She just let me do whatever I wanted with her, because she knew how much I was enjoying myself.

Finally, our lips met in a passionate kiss. I missed her lips and her touch. Whenever we weren’t happy with each other, I missed being this close to her. To feel her and touch her, kiss her, and make her feel loved.

I was happy to have my fiancée back. I then proceeded to take off her jeans and her burgundy boots. She was now in her underwear, looking beautiful as ever. 

Now it was her turn to take my clothes off. She started to kiss me passionately at first to set the mood, as she sat up, making me sit up too. She had me completely under her spell now. When she’s in control, she’s really in control.

Emily then laid me down on my bed, as she laid on top of me. She placed my arms above my head, holding me down, her hands in mines as she kissed me with this passion, that I felt like I was floating in thin air. 

She then let go of my hands as she was now getting rid of my thick warm jacket, then my black long sleeve shirt, and my second long sleeve shirt which was dark gray.

After that, she unbuttoned my black jeans, and took them off, along with my snow boots. We were both now in our underwear, kissing each other lovingly. We were letting ourselves know that we deserved to love each other equally, even if we have our differences. 

As we kissed, I decided to take off Emily’s sports bra, followed by her underwear. Then, she took off my briefs, and proceeded to wrap a warm blanket around us to keep us warm.

I was so hard right now, that Emily wasted no time on placing herself on me, so I could be inside her. Emily barely ever is on top. She always lets me be on top, so I could feel like I’m where I belong and like I’m in charge. But this was now different, since I let Emily be in charge now. If she wanted to prove to me in a special way that she wants to be in this relationship, then I’m going to let her since I am not complaining. 

We started to move in sync with each other, and it was the most pleasurable sex I have ever had besides all the others Emily and I had back home. As we moved perfectly together, Emily placed her soft lips on mine, kissing me lovingly. I gladly returned her sweet kisses, which turned into deep passionate ones. We kept moving in sync together until we spread our seed on each other, and in each other. 

We finished our wonderful and hot sex with a soft kiss on each other’s lips, and we decided to cuddle under the warm covers, falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily’s POV  
I woke up the next day in a bed that wasn’t mine. Then, I noticed that I was in this nice small cabin in Colorado with my beloved, Tony. We also made love last evening until night time. It was really nice, but there was a problem...I was thinking of Steve the whole time. I felt really guilty about that, like really guilty. 

Of course, Tony must never know about my hidden feelings for Steve. I guess I spent so much time trying to prove myself innocent about my feelings for Tony, but I ended up being guilty for my feelings for Steve...as much as I tried to deny them.

I decided to untangle myself from Tony’s arms, and try to start my day. I went to my room to gather my things for my morning shower, and then made Tony and I breakfast when I was done.

As I made breakfast, I got a text from Steve. It said, “Hey there, look out the window.” I set my phone on the kitchen counter, and looked out the kitchen window. I didn’t see anything at first, but my spider senses were growing stronger by the minute. 

Then, I decided to go outside to check on Steve, after I turned the stove off, and covered the eggs and bacon I just made for Tony and I with a glass cover made for pans.

I went out the front door, opening it and closing it slowly so that I wouldn’t wake up Tony. I went down the small steps, looking around for Steve, until I felt someone grab me by my waist. I automatically spun around and pinned this mystery person to the wall of the cabin. Then, I realized who this mystery person was, it was Steve.

He joked, “Next time I won’t try to sneak up on you. Can you put me down?” I blushed and let him go gently. I then asked, “What are you doing here?”

He replied, “I just had to see you. I couldn’t leave things the way they were between us.” I bit my bottom lip in thought, and finally said, “Steve, as much as I try to deny it...I have feelings for you. I don’t know what to do, no idea. I just can’t seem to push them away as much as I try to. I can’t marry Tony. When him and I made love last night...I was thinking of you the whole time and not him. I feel so guilty.” 

Steve smiled and said, “It’s okay, you don’t have to feel guilty. Come with me. It will just be a minute.” I simply said, “Okay,” and he took my hand, as our fingers intertwined and he led me to the woods. We were walking silently together, until we made a slow stop in front of a tall pine tree. It was still snowing outside, but it wasn’t bothering me and Steve.

We were dressed like people would if it was 60 degrees outside, we were both immune to the extremely cold weather. It was nice that I had someone that was just like me. 

Steve looked into my green eyes, as I looked lovingly into his blue ones. He gently rested me against the tall pine tree, as he stood closer to me. Our lips hovered over each other. We couldn’t decide who was going to make the first move first. 

Then, Steve decided to press his lips gently on mines, not sure if I was going to kiss him back, or if I was going to forcefully push him away. In my case, I wanted him as close to me as possible. I was falling hard for Steve.

I placed my hand on the back of his neck as I wrapped my arm around his waist, pulling him close to me, and I kissed him back more passionately. I felt like I was floating on thin air, like when I swing gracefully from building to building in New York, looking for an innocent human life to save. I felt like myself, like I could be anyone I wanted to be. 

Steve was different, a great kind of different. He wasn’t only super attractive, but I felt like he could protect me, and I could protect him. We laughed at the same things, and we had a lot in common. I liked to make scientific experiments that could save people’s lives, and he was a military scientific experiment that could actually save many lives for generations. I turned myself into spider girl for the same reasons. 

We continued to kiss passionately in the woods, with the white snow falling all round us. This felt like a dream, that I realized it was reality. 

Steve and I parted our passionate kiss, and he rested his forehead on mines. He said, “I rented an Airbnb in the town area, I’ll text you the address of it, and you can swing by and visit me. I’ll keep my window open for you. Hope you brought your spider girl suit.” 

I smiled and said, “Yes, I brought it. I’ll visit you, I’ll just come up with an excuse for Tony that I’m in town getting food or supplies for us. Then, I’ll tell him later about us. Do you want this new relationship to go on between us?” 

Steve lovingly looked into my eyes and gave me a gentle kiss. I returned it and he said, “Yes, I came all this way to win your heart, and now that I have won you over, I would like to spend everyday here with you.” 

I smiled as I gave him a gentle kiss on his lips, that he returned only to turn it into an even more passionate kiss. Tony’s jealous accusations did make me fall into Steve’s arms. Steve came here to rescue me from making a big mistake on marrying a man that I thought I loved, but didn’t love anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve’s POV  
This moment here with Emily was amazing. I couldn’t believe that she chose me...me. I am so glad that I came all of this way to win her heart, and I finally did. I wondered how Tony will take these news. I am thinking the Avengers might break up, and Emily and I will have to move out of the Stark Industries building.

I wouldn’t mind, since the town of Breckenridge, Colorado is starting to make a nice impression on me. The people are nice, my Airbnb landlords are great, and I wouldn’t mind finding a job here in the local paper, Breckenridge News. Emily can work with me, since I got connections from all of my years serving in the military. With Emily as my partner, she will have the same benefits I have as the years go by. 

I was grateful for everything Tony has done for me and Emily, don’t get me wrong, but love is love. Some people might think that what I’m doing is selfish, but I have been down this road before. I wanted a life partner, and I had one until she passed away of age. Since Peggy, I didn’t know who else will be the one for me. Natasha or Wanda would have been a great match for me, but I loved both women as my sisters, and I will always continue to protect them no matter what.

Emily on the other hand, I never saw her as a sister. I saw her as someone that could be with me for the rest of our lives. I haven’t had feelings like that for anyone since Peggy. And that alone said something special. Emily is the one for me, and I had to fight for her, before I lose her to someone that she doesn’t know if she loves. 

As Emily and I were having a romantic moment alone, I heard this unusual noise in the woods. It sounded like a bear, but with a human male voice. I never heard something like that in my life, and there are some pretty unusual villains that I had to fight against with the Avengers.

I looked at the direction of the rough male voice, and I turned to Emily. She happened to read my thoughts, because she said, “I heard it too. I think we have to suit up.”

I replied, “Good idea, I’ll be right back. Meet me here in five minutes.” Emily nodded and gave me a soft kiss on my lips. I kissed her back, then walked to my black 1960s Harley Davidson and made my way to my Airbnb to change into my suit.

Once I was done, I hopped out my window, and landed on my motorcycle, camouflaging it to match my Captain America suit. I sped my way back to the woods to meet with Emily, before things got worse with that mysterious villain that wanted to attack us.

Once I arrived to the woods, Emily was in her spider girl suit, already fighting off the male beast that was attacking her. It looked like she had it under control, when I realized that a second beast was ready to attack me too. 

I grasped my shield and tossed it directly at the beast. It sent the beast back into the deep woods, and then I held my hand up catch my shield as it made its way back to me. 

Emily had strangled the other beast to death using her spider webs to tangle him up in them, catching its neck, and pulling the webs as hard as she could until the beast was dead. She was taking in deep breaths, not sure of what just happened. Something told me that there were more of these beasts roaming around in the forest. Good thing that Emily and I were here to stop them right on time from harming anyone else.

Emily and I looked at each other, waiting for more beasts to attack us. Just our luck, more beasts came charging right at us, and the battle had just begun. 

We were so busy fighting the beasts together as a team, that we didn’t notice that Tony stepped out of the cabin, in a silk red robe, striped pajamas, tousled bed hair, and beige slippers. 

Once I used my shield to get rid of some of the beasts trying to attack me, Emily was trying to protect Tony from getting hurt. 

One of the beasts was trying to harm her, as she was strangling the beast with her bare hands. She struggled a bit to kill him, until she finally did. 

I told Tony, “You have to go inside the cabin, lock the doors and windows, this thing is getting ugly. I happened to be in town for the holidays, so don’t ask why I’m here. This is a life or death situation. Emily and I got this covered.”

Tony just gave me a glare, and without a word walked inside the cabin, and did as I told him to keep himself safe. 

I yelled to Emily, “Do you know how many more beasts there are?!” as I was fighting against one of them. Emily shot a few spider webs at three of the beasts, pulled them close to her, and then tossed them far away into the woods with great force. She caught her breath, and said, “No idea, we just need to kill all of them, before they can hurt anyone else. This town sure needs two heroes.”

I laughed a little in agreement and said, “Sure thing. So do you think you would like to stay here with me as my girlfriend. Only if you want to.” Emily shot another web at another beast, tangling him with the one next to him, and tossed both of them back into the woods. 

She said, “Sure, I’ll stay here with you. This town is making a great impression on me. I’m starting to like it, and fighting off these beasts with you is kind of fun.” 

I smiled and said, “Cool, well let’s finish fighting these things while your ex fiancé is hiding in the cabin.” Emily laughed, and said, “This is so wrong in so many levels. Thanks for coming here to save me from making a huge mistake. I owe you one.” I tossed my shield at two beasts that were ready to attack Emily and me, pushing them back into the woods with great force.  
Once, I had my shield back on my hands, I said, “It’s no problem, and the least you can do is be my girlfriend.” 

Emily shot a spider web at the final beast, tangling a web around his neck, and strangling him with all her strength until it was dead. Once, she finished killing the beast, she walked closer to me, and said seductively, “That can be arranged. Just let me break things off with Tony first.” I nodded, placing my hand on her shoulder, and pulling her in for a hug. I told her, “I wish you luck with that, my lady. Just remember I’ll be waiting for you in my Airbnb. Just swing by when you can.” Emily, responded, “I will don’t worry.”


	9. Chapter 9

Tony’s POV  
After the events that I just witnessed, I had no idea there were going to be villains in Breckenridge, Colorado. I left my suit at home for a reason. I thought this was going to be a peaceful vacation with my fiancée, but instead this is a vacation from hell.

Also, to top it all off, Steve showed up to save the day with Emily, while I stayed in this small cold cabin, defenseless, and waiting to be saved by my fiancée and her potential lover. 

I decided to make myself some tea to keep me warm, and start up the fireplace. I think that Emily and I are not going to get married. I saw how she looked at Steve, and how great of a team they were. 

I saw the way they laughed at each other’s jokes, and hugged. I think Steve came here to win Emily’s heart, and it worked. 

I am deciding to no longer fight for our nonexistent relationship. It was all a lie from the beginning anyway. Why would I marry someone that no longer wants to be with me. Especially with me hiding in here like a coward, instead of fighting those beasts from the forest with my fiancée and her lover. Being civil, and settling boundaries, but no I’m just a coward in expensive sleepwear, waiting for my ex fiancée to break up with me. 

To think about it, in my mind I broke up with her first, but I just needed to hear her say that it’s officially over. Just so I can go back home and get on with my life. 

I sat on the living room couch facing the fireplace, and I heard Emily saying goodbye to Steve as she opened the door and closed it. She had her spider girl suit on, and pressed the spider symbol button on her chest to remove her mask.

She saw I was sitting on the couch, so she sat next to me. I was silent, knowing what she was going to say, so I let her speak first.

Emily said, “Tony, I don’t think this is going to work out. Steve and I love each other, and we didn’t know that we were in love until now. He came here to win me over, and it worked. Our argument yesterday opened my eyes to realize that I have been denying my feelings for Steve. And that I was so busy trying to prove to you that I wasn’t in love with Steve, just so you would stop being jealous about us being together. So what I’m trying to say is that, it’s over. You can have your ring back, sell it, do whatever you want with it. I’ll be gathering my things and I’ll be staying with Steve. He has this Airbnb that he rented in the town, and the landlords let him stay there as long as he wanted. I’m going to stay here with him in Colorado. I’ll fly back later to the Stark Industries building to get the rest of my things.” 

With that, she stood up from the couch and took out her ring from her suit pocket for safe keeping, handing it to me. I sadly took it, without saying anything, and she went to her room to pack her things. 

I stood up later to set my now empty mug in the kitchen sink, to wash later, and went to watch Emily pack her things. I can’t believe it’s over, and I don’t have the strength to fight for her to come back to me.


	10. Chapter 10

Emily’s POV  
Tony seemed sad and distant, and I felt really bad. At least I managed to get the tough part of the day over with. Tony deserves someone better than me, and that is willing to adjust to his lifestyle. 

Also, maybe a human will be more suitable for him. Me, being spider girl, carried a lot of risks. Like the event that just happened a few hours ago. Tony almost got killed again, and I had to save him again. Luckily Steve was there to fight off every other pair of beasts that were attacking us, so that I could focus on saving Tony. 

If I would have lost him in that surprise attack from a villain or couple of villains that we had no idea ever existed, then I would have been completely destroyed and fully responsible for his death. I can’t take on this kind of responsibility again. 

Tony needs to be in the Stark Industries building where he belongs. Also, where it’s safe, and the other Avengers can protect him, especially when he’s being reckless on not bringing his suit with him. 

How could he not want to protect himself from any danger? Did he just want me to save the day for him for the rest of our lives? I had to already protect all of the people in New York, including law enforcement. I couldn’t protect anymore a person that has billions of dollars, has his own building, his own staff, and can build his multimillion dollar Iron Man suits, just so he can get a potential wife to do everything for him. 

I’m not that kind of girl and will never be that kind of girl. With Steve, I can be who I really am...as Emily and as spider girl. With Tony, yes I could be myself too, but Steve didn’t take advantage of me like Tony did. 

I realized with this whole trip, Tony was taking advantage of my strength, my abilities, and even my heart. I couldn’t continue to keep hurting him by keeping my feelings for Steve hidden, pretending like everything was okay with us, and hoping everything will turn out to be okay just in time for our wedding. 

Soon I felt like some kind of relief, like I was doing Tony a favor by ending our engagement. I was tired of me denying my feelings for Steve, and even if Tony looked sad, in his mind I read that he was relieved to go back to his normal routine with the Avengers back in the Stark Industries building. 

I finished packing my carry on suitcase and looked around the room, letting out a deep sigh. I also checked the room in case I forgot anything. I was still wearing my spider girl suit, and it was getting dark. This was the perfect timing to swing my way to Steve’s Airbnb without anyone seeing me.

I found the small piece of paper in a small pocket of my suit, unraveled it, and saw Steve’s new address. Yes, he is planning to stay here for good...with me. It was something we both decided to do together. I was finally happy with my choice, and pleased that I no longer was hurting Tony emotionally. Besides, this small town needs two heroes, and Steve and I will be happy to do the job well. 

I pressed the spider symbol on my chest to put my mask on. I set up the address of Steve’s Airbnb on the GPS wired to my suit, and told Ben, who was the voice in my GPS system in my suit, where I was going. When it comes to me voluntarily going to a specific place, I have to tell Ben the address. If it’s me having to go to a specific place where there is danger, Ben tells me where this specific place is located. That’s just how the suit is wired, just so Tony and the Avengers knew where I was at all times. 

If I was wearing my old spandex spider girl suit, I would just use my spider senses alone to know where the danger was located, and I wouldn’t have to tell my suit where I was going. Since Tony went through all of this trouble to make me very expensive high quality suits, then I will at least have to use them to my advantage. 

Before I left, Tony went to my room and told me, “Emily, I know we are broken up, but since I made you a lot of suits, I am making a decision to let you keep them. I will get a replacement Avenger for you and another replacement Avenger for Steve. I found out Spider Man is having a hard time in high school being both Peter Parker and Spider Man at the same time, so I figured I could help him with his powers, and make new suits for him. Then, the second Avenger of my choice is Falcon. He will be be a great addition to our team, and has extraordinary powers and abilities. So I have my team completed, and will no longer need you and Steve any longer. The Avengers are all about trust and loyalty. You both have neither of those qualities. I was wrong about the both of you. I will have your belongings sent to you both, because you and Steve are no longer allowed back into my building. You will not visit us, train, or participate in any Avengers related activities. I will disable Ben, your GPS system, from all of your suits. Especially the one that you’re wearing right now. You are a free woman now. I have also disabled the GPS system in Steve’s suit. You both have supernatural abilities strong enough to help yourselves. You both proved that to me when you saved my life from those horrific beasts in the forest. Well, Emily, I guess this is our final goodbye. Best of luck with your new life with Steve.” 

With that, he turned away, and closed the door to my room on his way out. I pressed my lips together behind my mask, holding back my mixed emotions from being let go from the Avengers for good...Steve and I both. After holding back unnecessary tears, I decided to use my spider senses to track Steve’s Airbnb. When I managed to memorize his new address, I strapped on my carry on luggage with my spiderweb, turning it into a nice backpack, opened my bedroom window, hopped on the window sill, and shot my spiderweb to a nearby pine tree. Once it was stable and secure for me to start swinging, I did what I was I born to do. 

I swung myself, landing on the bark of the tall pine tree, then shot another spider web to a closer tree. I kept swinging gracefully in the cold and snowy air, on my way to see Steve.


	11. Chapter 11

Steve’s POV  
I was setting up my Airbnb for Emily to stay here with me. I had told my new landlords that I will be having my girlfriend live here with me. I did the paperwork for her, so that she will be on the lease. 

The Airbnb had two floors like a townhouse, so it was pretty spacious and fully furnished with all the essentials. The rent was low with a one-time payment, my landlords appreciate military service men and women, and give them their best support. So they did that nice gesture for me and my girlfriend, Emily.

I decided to make a nice dinner after I prepared Emily’s room so that she can get herself settled in quickly for the night. I would leave it up to her if she wants to sleep in her room tonight or my room. 

I am pretty old fashioned when it comes to new relationships. I was always taught growing up that when starting a new relationship with any woman at the proper age, that I laid my eyes on, and would like to take home to my parents or any other family member, to give her her space in the bedroom until she is ready to sleep in the same bed as me. I would also not have sexual relations with her, until she shows me that she wants to. As a gentleman, I have to treat my partner with a lot of respect. 

Still until this day, as an immortal, I hold on to those principles. Also, all of my years in the military taught me to always go for what I want, hold on to it, and fight for it even if I die trying. That was what I did with Peggy, and that’s the same thing I will do with Emily. 

I know Peggy is proud of me for finding love again, since I am sure she would have never wanted for me to live the rest of my life alone, missing her. I do miss her every single day, but I know Emily will fill up that empty lonely place in my heart.

Emily is so beautiful, smart, passionate, strong, and is not ashamed to be who she is. I will also love to meet her family, and have Christmas and Thanksgiving dinners together. That’s something that the Stark Industries prevented us from doing with all of their secrecy. This is a chance for Emily and I to start a new life without feeling forbidden to do what we want, and when we want to do the things that are important to us. 

I smiled to myself at the thought of Emily, as I was making my grandmother’s famous chicken pot pie, and a side of Mac and cheese from scratch that she always made me as a little boy long ago. I also made homemade lemonade. I never liked processed food that came out of a can. Or those refreshing drinks that were store bought with all the stuff that is bad for you. In my household, everything was homemade from scratch. 

My grandma used to tell me as she was teaching me to cook, and do household chores that were important for adulthood, that, “The only way to a lady’s heart is if you help her in the kitchen and in the household. She is not your servant, she is your whole life.” That’s one of my favorite quotes that I hold on to forever. 

Then, when I was done preparing our dinner. I set up the dining room table across from the kitchen, and lit up a set of tall candles, setting them on the table. 

I was able to buy a small portable record player in an antique shop in town across the street, which to me was not much of an antique, along with my favorite jazz and blues records from long ago. Who knew people in the modern age could still be able to hold on to precious memories from the past, only to sell them in the present for old souls like me. I was very happy about that.

I put on a blues record on the small portable record player, and let the music play. Soon the atmosphere felt the same like when I was shipped off to World War II, where my life was changed forever. I became part of this experiment of super soldiers, since I wasn’t the best soldier who could make it through combat. I was nearly killed three times in Normandy, France during D-Day. So a military specialist who was a big time scientist, decided to help me be more useful to the military. Then, I became Captain America, and later on part of the Avengers for many years until my journey ended today. After the disagreement between Tony, myself and Emily, I figured that my journey with the Avengers is quite over.

That’s my story so far, and now it was time to wait for my lady to arrive. I decided to go upstairs to check if Emily arrived okay. I went to her room, and sat at the edge of her bed, waiting. 

I made sure that the window was open for her to climb easily through it. A little while later, I see Emily arriving. She was now attached to the outside wall of the Airbnb close to her bedroom window. 

She then unstrapped her carry on luggage from her back, that she had turned into a sturdy backpack with her spiderwebs. She handed to me her carry on luggage first, as I grabbed it carefully, and set it on the floor, next to her bed. 

Then, she climbed in gracefully through the bedroom window, and was now safely in her room with me. She turned around, and closed the window, keeping the cold and snowy air out.

I watched her as she pressed the spider symbol on her chest of her suit, taking off her mask. I saw her face was flushed from swinging for miles on her strong spiderwebs just to get to me, but she looked very beautiful.

She fixed her shoulder length wavy brown hair jokingly, making me smile, as she was trying to look nice for me. 

As a small surprise, I had placed a bouquet of red roses with a blue ribbon tying them together on her bed. I figured I could get her some roses while I was out doing errands for our special date tonight.

I walked closer to her, as I grabbed gently the bouquet of red roses from her bed. I handed them to her, as she smelled the sweet sent of the roses. 

She smiled, and said, “Thanks, Steve, these are beautiful,” and she walked closer to me, giving me a nice hug. I felt how thankful she was for me treating her in a special way. I hugged her back, holding her close to me.

Then, she proceeded to give me a long and passionate kiss, that I gladly returned. Her lips felt so soft on mines, just like they did when we kissed for the first time in the forest.

I deepened the kiss, as I rested my hand on the back of her neck. I didn’t care if the food was getting cold downstairs, I was just so happy to have my precious lady here with me. 

We soon parted and she said, “I’m going to freshen up, and I’ll meet you downstairs. I’m quite starving and I see that you made a really nice dinner for us. Thank you.”

I replied, “You’re very welcome, my beautiful lady. Wear something nice, because it’s a date.” 

Emily smiled, giving me a soft loving kiss on my lips, that I returned, and I let her get ready for our date downstairs. 

I left her room, and went to my room to go put on a nice black sweater with fitted slacks, and brown dress shoes. Then, I went back downstairs to warm up our food. The home made Mac and Cheese on the stove and the chicken pot pie in the oven. Then, when it was warm, I served the food on white round ceramic plates and set them on the table. Together with the forks and knives wrapped in cloth napkins.

Soon, Emily was downstairs in a knee length red laced dress with long sleeves, hair curled, wearing nice makeup, and black flats. She looked so beautiful and stunning. 

She complimented, “You look nice, and wow I feel like I’m in the 1940s. It’s so nice, I love the music choice. Very romantic, I like this.”

I replied, “I’m glad you do, I was trying to step you back in my time when things were simple, romance was in the air, and people were not ashamed to treat each other like royalty. As a little boy, my grandma taught me that a man always helped a lady in the house, and especially in the kitchen. So in her honor, I made her special chicken pot pie and homemade Mac and cheese from scratch. I also made this really nice fresh squeezed lemonade for us. I also have wine in the fridge in case you wanted to spice things up. I don’t believe in store bought food items, and I hope neither do you.”

Emily smiled and said, “I do love homemade organic food made from scratch. I have made many attempts to make things from scratch, but couldn’t find the right recipes. You will have to teach me.” 

I laughed and said, “I certainly will help you. I will gladly be your very attractive home economics professor.” Emily laughed as well, and walked closer to me. She gave me a peck on my lips, and said, “I would love that. I’m happy to have a very sexy boyfriend that can teach me a lot of things.” 

I teased, “Does that mean you will be sleeping in my room tonight?” Emily replied seductively, “You don’t have to ask me twice.” I gave her a warm soft kiss that she returned, and we decided to enjoy our dinner. After that, we had a glass of red wine, and danced to the soft blues music playing in the background in the living room after our romantic dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

Emily’s POV  
Tonight’s dinner was great, and so different than the dates I would have with Tony. Steve was such a gentleman and so thoughtful too. He was also a huge romantic, which I am a fan of. Tony was romantic too, but Steve was like a personal type of romantic.

I loved all of his old fashioned morals, and he was a simple guy too. I’m very simple and am not into very luxurious things. I’m not materialistic either, so I wasn’t missing the Stark Industries building as much. I really liked this Airbnb. It was cozy and warm. Being here with Steve felt more like home. 

I was thinking of even inviting my parents over for Thanksgiving and Christmas dinners. I would love for them to meet Steve. I think they would love him, and Steve would like to meet them as well.

I was helping Steve clean up and wash the dishes, since he prepared such an amazing dinner. He sure can cook, I’m actually jealous that he cooks better than me, and I’m a girl.

Once we finished cleaning up the dining room and the kitchen, we decided to head to bed. I went to my room to change into comfy pajamas, and Steve went to his room to change into comfy pants and a t-shirt.

He gave me a kiss goodnight on my lips as I kissed him too. He was going to his room, and I stopped him. I held his hand, pulling him closer to me. I wrapped my arms around his waist, as he pushed some strands of my hair behind my ear with one hand and the other was resting on my lower back. 

I said, “Thank you for tonight. I loved it, and it has been one of my favorite dates that I have ever been on.” Steve smiled and said, “I’m glad you liked the date. Just wanted to do something special for my beautiful lady.” 

I smiled, and gave him a soft kiss on his lips as he kissed me back. This was nice, just the two of us enjoying our moment together. 

I asked him, “Is it okay if I sleep in your room tonight?” He replied, “Certainly, I could use some of your company, my lady.” I loved the way he called me “my lady”, it was so proper. 

I gave him a soft loving kiss on his lips, as he kissed me back with passion. I liked where this was going, maybe he’s not as shy and awkward as I thought. 

I deepened the kiss by pulling him closer to me, as he placed his hand behind my neck. This moment between us was so perfect. 

When we parted, I asked, “Do you want to continue this in your room?” He nodded, as he continued to kiss me on my lips with the same passion as before. 

I managed to open the door to his room, as we kissed and closed it behind me. I led Steve to his bed, which was not hard to find in the dark since I have a night vision. That’s another one of my superpowers that I found out I had when I was swinging my way through the woods to find my way to Steve’s Airbnb.

I gently settled Steve on his bed, as I laid myself on top of him. Our kiss was more passionate by the minute, and Steve parted the kiss. I thought there was something wrong, but before I could say anything, Steve said, “It’s not you, you’re perfect. It’s just... I wanted to ask you if you were okay with making love to me on your first night here with me?” 

I smiled at his question, and said, “Of course, Steve. We are here together for a reason, and I did break off my engagement to Tony, because I want to be here with you. I’ll always be here and I’m not going anywhere. I know I promised Tony the same thing, but he kept being impatient with me and impossible. All of that led me to you, and I’m so happy with my final choice. Steve, it’s always been you, and it took coming to Colorado to realize that. I don’t regret any of this.” 

Steve returned the smile I gave him, and slowly pulled me down towards him, as his soft lips met mines. I gave him a loving deep kiss, as I proceeded to take his t-shirt off. 

Then, I proceeded to his comfy pants, and now he was in his boxers. After that, he took off my pajama top, and then my pajama pants. We were both now in our underwear, and I leaned down to kiss his toned torso softly and lovingly. Steve let out a deep sigh of contentment, which gave me a great feeling of accomplishment that I was making him feel good. 

I then slowly kissed my way up to his neck, sucking it gently, leaving a love mark on it. Then, I proceeded to kissing his soft lips with great passion, as he kissed me back. He placed his hands on my hips, making me feel safe.

I decided to slide off his boxers, as he proceeded to unhook my bra. We continued to kiss passionately, and he then proceeded to slide off my underwear. 

We were now completely nude for the first time to each other, as we shared such a nice intimate moment between us. Steve was really hard by now, so I decided to place myself on him as he entered me.

I wrapped his bed covers around us to give us a little more privacy. I placed my lips on his soft ones as he kissed me back lovingly. We started to move in sync automatically as our kisses were more heated.

As we made love, I felt different, a great kind of different. With Tony it was just ordinary sex, like I was more in control and I felt like I could break him if I was just a little bit rough. But with Steve, I felt this pleasure that it didn’t matter if I was being rough or not, I knew I wouldn’t break him. Also, he was showing me how much he wanted to be with me, and I was returning the same gesture with him. We didn’t know we wanted to be so much with each other, until we shared our first passionate kisses together, which led to us making love on my first night here with him. 

This felt like real love making, and I knew I wanted to really be with Steve for the rest of my life. He was so different and kind, so romantic, and thoughtful. I felt safe with him, and like I could tell him anything, and he would make me feel like a normal person. 

We were both far from normal, but it was nice to be able to share my deepest secrets with him, and he share his deepest secrets with me. Especially now when I felt some of his battle scars from World War II, and the great experiment that was done on him to make him live forever and be Captain America. 

I realized he had been through so much, and also losing the love of his life. I made myself a promise that I will never leave him, and nothing was going to distract me. 

Soon, we were close to our climax as I had my first orgasm with him. I felt his seed in me, as spread my seed on him. I was so satisfied and full of pleasure. I gave him one final loving kiss, as he kissed me back. 

I slowly let him pull himself out and I laid next to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him as I laid my head on his chest, and we fell into a peaceful sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Steve’s POV  
It was the next day in Breckenridge, Colorado and I realized that last night wasn’t a dream. Emily was resting next to me, as I held her closer to me.

We made love for the first time, and it was incredible. Then, the unexpected happened. Emily was holding her stomach as if she was in pain, but wasn’t complaining much. I hope that she’s not sick from last night’s dinner. I made 100 percent sure that nothing I used was expired. Maybe she just has a sensitive stomach. 

As she kept rubbing her stomach back and forth, I placed my hand on top of hers. It was very warm...too warm. I then replaced her hand with mines, and I sort of felt something moving in her abdominal area. It felt more like a baby kicking after being developed for a few weeks, more like a few months for a baby to kick. 

I removed the covers from Emily, and saw her stomach growing before my eyes. I was in shock that she could get pregnant so fast. I never saw that before in my whole life. 

After Emily’s stomach grew about 6 inches, it stopped growing. Soon, Emily was rubbing her stomach again, and I proceeded to touch it. It was now really hot, and I touched Emily’s forehead. She had a fever. 

I woke her up gently and she fluttered her eyes open. I said in gentle tone, “Emily, I think I might need to take you to the doctor. I know a person here in Colorado that specializes in these kind of things. He takes care of female superheroes that have unexpected overnight pregnancies like you. I’m sure he will be able to help you. I’ll help you get up.” 

Emily nodded as she continued to rub her stomach, and now she was sweating because of the fever she just had. I helped her get up so that I could fix her a bath to help her cool off. 

I had some silk robes in my closet, so I grabbed one for her and one for me. I put a robe on her first and helped her tie it. Then, I put mines on quickly, and helped her go to the bathroom.

She didn’t have morning sickness which was unusual for a new mother to be. Maybe her superpowers were so strong that she was immune to the side effects of pregnancy. 

Also, with all of her supernatural radioactive spider genetics, she is probably immune to physical pain and has the ability to have overnight pregnancies. Which is way faster than when a regular human female is pregnant the next day right after their sexual experience with a male.

To add to that, maybe spiders in general create eggs far too quickly when they have sexual encounters with a male spider. That could make sense in Emily’s case. 

After I calculated all of my thoughts on contacting Dr. Harvey, and on how Emily can get pregnant so fast, I helped Emily get in the tub after preparing her semi warm bath. I had already removed her robe, and grabbed a sponge from the side rack of the tub that was on the wall. I put some shower gel on it, wet the sponge a little bit, and started bathing Emily. After her bath, I helped Emily brush her teeth, and wash her face.

She seemed to cool off a bit, as I kept checking her temperature from time to time. Her face was a little flushed from all of the changes her body was going through. I couldn’t believe I was already going to be a dad. With Peggy, we did not have children together, but we did raise two kids from her previous marriage. They are all grown up now, and might be in their 50s by now. 

I was happy that I was going to be holding a baby girl or baby boy in my arms probably by later on today or tomorrow night. When I was done giving Emily her bath, I drained the soapy water, and helped her get up. I grabbed a towel from the bathroom cabinet, and helped Emily dry up. I placed a bath robe from the coat closet in the bathroom on Emily as she put it on.

After that, I walked Emily to her bedroom to help her get dressed. I found an oversized sweater in her carryon luggage and a pair of black tights. Then, I found a pair of burgundy boots and socks, so I helped her put those on. 

I told Emily to stay resting in her room until I finished taking a shower and getting dressed. Then, I will contact Dr. Harvey to come pick us up, since I couldn’t take her to him in my black 1960s Harley Davidson since it wasn’t safe for a pregnant lady to be transported on that type of vehicle.

She simply nodded, as I kissed her forehead lovingly. She now had a normal temperature, and she pulled me down a bit by the collar of my robe, only to give me a warm kiss on my lips. I kissed her back and then told her I would be right back in a few minutes. She nodded and I proceeded to take a shower, brush my teeth, get dressed and call Dr. Harvey.

A few minutes later, Emily and I were waiting downstairs for Dr. Harvey to arrive while I made her some oatmeal with whole grain toast and a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice. I set her breakfast on the dining room table, and I helped her walk from the living room couch to the dining room table to sit on the comfy chair. 

Emily ate silently while I was making my scrambled eggs with bacon and toast. I also made myself some Columbian coffee, my favorite. I sat down at the dining room table with Emily, enjoying my breakfast until I received a call on my cell phone from Dr. Harvey.

I answered it and he told me that he was on his way. Also, congratulations on my new child. I told him thank you, and that we will catch up later. He said, “Okay, no problem,” and we hung up. 

I placed my phone in my jean pocket, and then went to gather Emily’s plate and glass cup to wash them. Once I was done, I went to get my plate and empty coffee mug to wash as well. I dried up the dishes with a clean dish towel and placed them back on the cupboards. As for the used pots and pans, I let them soak in the sink.

By now, Dr. Harvey had arrived, as I received a text message from him letting me know that he has arrived. After texting him back, “Okay we will be right out,” I placed my phone back in my jean pocket.

I walked towards Emily, after turning all of the lights off, and walked her to the front door. I closed the front door behind me, locking it and walked Emily to Dr. Harvey’s car. I opened the door for her, and helped her get inside the car on the back seat. Once she was settled, I closed the door for her. I then, walked to the other side of the car, and got in. In just a few hours, Emily and I were going to be parents.


	14. Chapter 14

Emily’s POV  
It was around night time, as I woke up to a baby in my arms. I can’t remember much what happened, but all I knew was that I was in this private clinic, and I was sedated for about 10 hours. 

I can’t believe I’m a mom, and Steve is the father. Who knew this could happen so fast. I had no idea that I could have a baby overnight, even get pregnant in the first place on my first try with Steve. With Tony, we made love a lot of times and had no baby. Then, with Steve, we just made love once and I have a baby now. I guess I learned something new about myself. That my superpowers allowed me to choose my potential mate, and be able to conceive quickly overnight. 

I looked down at the baby in my arms, as he or she looked up right at me. It was weird that the baby wasn’t crying. He or she still had their eyes closed, but soon they opened. 

The baby’s eyes were blue like Steve’s and had some of his facial features. He or she had my ears, my nose, and my lips. Soon, Steve walked in and said, “Hey new mommy, how are you holding up?” 

I smiled and said, “Good, actually, the baby is beautiful. Can’t believe he or she is finally here.” Steve walked closer to me and sat at the edge of the clinic bed where I was laying.

He looked down lovingly at me, and at the baby I was holding. He said, “It’s a boy, and we haven’t decided on a name yet.” I looked up at my handsome boyfriend, and said, “Wow, that’s awesome. How about we name him John? What do you think?” 

Steve replied, “John is a nice name. John Rogers Del Mar. I like it.” I smiled and agreed, “Me too. I’m really glad we are a family now.” Steve leaned down to give me a soft kiss on my lips, as I kissed him back. He replied, “Me too, my love.”

I asked Steve out of curiosity, “How do you know Dr. Harvey?” He explained, “I met him in World War II, in Normandy, France. He was a medic, and specialized in gynecology in the 70s. He is also a super soldier like me. He was experimented on like me, because he was the only medic left in our platoon to save the other soldiers. Well, overtime, in the 70s, there were a variety of female superheroes. They mated with other male superheroes, like us, and would get pregnant overnight. Dr. Harvey was the only gynecologist, who also delivered babies, that opened his own private office here in Breckenridge, Colorado for new superhero moms that were expecting or expecting again. So luckily we had our first baby here together, and happened to go to the best gynecologist in town that also happens to deliver babies as well.” 

I nodded, understanding, as I looked down at John. He was starting to get fussy, and I didn’t know how to calm him down, or what he wanted. Soon, Dr. Harvey walked in, and said, “Hey there Steve and Emily, how are you guys holding up?” Steve replied, “Great, thanks for helping us out here last minute.” 

Dr. Harvey replied with a smile, “It’s no problem. That’s what I’m here for, I’m glad the baby was delivered safe and sound. He is totally healthy, well nourished, and Emily’s vitals are stable. You guys are ready to go home later on today. Or you can stay until tomorrow night. It’s completely up to you. As for your baby, he is acting fussy, because he is hungry. Mom, you have to start breastfeeding him soon.” 

I was really scared, and didn’t know how to breastfeed my son. I didn’t know how to do anything, period. Then, Steve said, “We can leave tomorrow night, since Emily needs to learn how to breastfeed John, and some basic parenting skills. Also, I’m sure she has a lot of questions too for you to answer.” 

Dr. Harvey replied, “That won’t be a problem, if you guys need anything just call me.” Steve responded, “Sure, we will. Thanks.” Dr. Harvey gave us a simple nod saying, “No problem, take care.” With that he left to attend other potential patients. 

I looked down at John, as he was acting fuzzy again. Steve told me, “Em, you have to reveal part of your breast to John, so that he can find it and start drinking the breast milk.” I nodded and did as I was told. I slowly managed to unbutton my hospital gown, revealing my swollen breast to John. Then, I held John up with one arm towards my revealed breast. I looked away as John started to drink the breast milk, making my sore nipple hurt. I winced in pain, but then the pain subsided. 

Steve told me, “You’re doing well, babe,” making me open my eyes and see his caring face. I gave him a simple tired smile, and said, “Thanks, babe.” He replied, “No problem hun, John is done, now show him the other breast, since he’s still hungry.” I did as Steve told me, revealing my other breast to John, as he started feeding from my other sore nipple. I winced in pain again, and asked Steve, “How do you know so much about this stuff?” 

Steve looked down at the floor, and then back at me. He said, “There’s something that I haven’t told you. When Peggy was alive, she had two children from a previous marriage that we raised together. They were newborn babies at first, and then Peggy and I decided to raise them together. They’re in their 50s by now, and don’t know that I’m still alive and am Captain America. So that’s how I know about these kinds of things.” 

I nodded, understanding, as Steve looked disappointed that he didn’t tell me about Peggy and him raising two babies together. I reassured, “You don’t have to feel bad for not telling me that information, Steve. I’m okay with knowing about your previous life before me. Thank you for helping me so much and bringing me here. Dr. Harvey was really great on delivering John. I also feel so much better, you took great care of me. Thank you.”

Steve leaned down to kiss me on my lips, as I kissed him back. We parted and he said, “No problem, love. I think John is done now, since he fell asleep.” I nodded and buttoned up my hospital gown again. 

I looked down at John as he slept silently in my arms. I asked Steve, “When he wakes up, would you like to hold him?” Steve smiled and replied, “I would love that. I hope he likes me as much as he likes you.” 

I smiled and said, “Of course he is going to like you, silly. He probably won’t be fussy with you.” Steve joked, “Probably not, since I’m the cool parent.” 

I gasped silently so I wouldn’t wake John up. Steve giggled a little loudly than he thought he would, luckily he didn’t wake the baby up. I joked, “Look at us fighting over who’s the cool parent.” 

Steve replied, “I know, I’m glad we are doing this together. It’s very soon, but we both know we love each other a lot, and that’s all that matters.”

I replied, “Yeah, that’s true. I never thought I would be a mom this soon. I don’t regret it, even if it happened so fast. I am glad this happened with you, though.”

Steve leaned down and gave me a warm loving kiss on my lips as I kissed him back. When we parted, he said, “Now that John has joined our family, we can take turns taking care of him. Also, with getting jobs at the local paper, Breckenridge News. I can be a journalist. I have some experience in journalism since I went to Harvard before I joined the military. You can be a secretary, and we can work together. We can even arrange our schedules so that from morning until noon you can take care of John, and from noon to the evening I can take care of John. Same with our daily patrols as Captain America and spider girl.”

I thought of Steve’s plan, and agreed, “I think that’s a good idea. We can definitely do that. Since we are both superheroes, we don’t really need to sleep much. To be honest, I feel different after I just had John. I don’t know how to describe it. I feel like my spider senses are better...more defined and sharp. I also feel stronger than I was before I had John. I think I can do this.” 

Steve looked down at me and said, “You do have something about you now that makes you look even more beautiful. You do seem like you can do this. I know you can. This, what you’re feeling, it’s common among mom superheroes. They become even better versions of themselves. They’re a lot faster and stronger, that’s just their motherly instinct. The fathers of the children go through the same stages of parenting as the females. They also become better versions of themselves, because they now have a child or children to protect. It’s just part of our life cycle.”

I responded, “That makes a lot of sense, thanks for letting me know this valuable information. I really learned a lot today. You’re so much smarter than me.” 

Steve disagreed and reassured me by saying, “Don’t say that, Em, you’re a lot smarter than you think you are. What about that vaccine that you’re creating to help turn regular people into heroes so that they can save themselves? You should not give up on that just because you and Tony broke up.”

I let out a deep sigh, and said, “I left that to him, since I felt like I wasn’t smart enough to pitch my idea to scientists. Tony was only impressed and interested in my idea, just because I am spider girl and he fell in love with me. I am sure that he could make that vaccine ten times better than I should or could have. The science world is more in favor for male scientists than female scientists. After everything I have been through with Tony, all leading up to this moment and having John with you, that Nobel Prize means nothing to me anymore. What matters now is you, John, and the people of this town. I’m spider girl and a mom, I couldn’t have asked for anything else that’s better than that. Things change and priorities change.”

Steve leaned down and gave me a soft kiss on my lips, as I kissed him back. He said, “I’m proud of you Em, and I will support you in everything that you do. When John gets a bit older, I want to marry you.” I smiled and replied, “I would love to marry you when the time is right. We do need a 6 year old John to carry our rings. I think I can wait, since I know you’re not going anywhere.” 

Steve smiled and said, “Of course not, I could not leave such a beautiful woman like yourself. Especially when your birthday is coming up next month. Yes I know your birthday. Don’t ask me how I know, I just know it. Besides, I have been in this world longer than you or anyone that lives here. So I could easily know everyone’s birthdays.” 

I laughed, and replied, “So you have been stalking me all my life. Wow, good to know.” Steve replied jokingly, “Let’s just say I knew I was going to meet you, before I actually could. I know you think I’m joking but I’m not. Part of my superpowers are that I can see far ahead into the future, and you were there, Em. You were there with me and John, that’s why I fought so hard for you. I saw it before I could even do anything about us.”

I stared at him in surprise, like I didn’t know whether I should be happy or upset. But then, why would I be upset if I was so happy with Steve. Especially now that we have John together. I looked down at John, and my heart softened. I was willing do anything for John and Steve. I am really happy with my new family now. I couldn’t wait for John and Steve to meet my parents, and have all of us bond like a family together.

I finally told Steve, “I’m so glad that you saw me in your future and John. If it wasn’t for that, we both wouldn’t have been here with you. I guess things happened like they should have been.”


	15. Chapter 15

Emily’s POV  
It was tomorrow night, and it was now time to go home with John. I had taken a nap, and had woken up to Steve bringing me a stroller for John. I smiled at Steve for being so thoughtful. He smiled back at me, and offered to take John, so that I could change into my normal clothes. 

My clothes were on a chair next to the clinic bed where I was laying, and I proceeded to sit up. I noticed that there was something strange with my stomach. I felt a deep scar with stitches. I had a C section. I hope my scar heals soon, so that it’s safe to go back to being spider girl.

I also noticed that my breasts were no longer swollen like they were the night before. My body was already back to normal. 

I finally was able to get out of the clinic bed, and stepped onto the cold linoleum floor. I grabbed my clothes and walked to the restroom to change out of my hospital gown.

As I changed, I noticed my body went through some big changes. I was more built, and my muscles were more toned. At least I didn’t have to worry about losing the excessive baby weight. 

I put on my sports bra, oversized black sweater, my black tights, socks, and burgundy boots. I fixed my hair into a messy bun, and walked out of the restroom, turning off the light. I had put my hospital gown in the laundry hamper for the patients to put their used hospital gowns in, which was by the bathroom door.

Steve was staring at me in a loving way, making me smile at him. I asked, “Why are you staring at me, babe?” He replied, “You look very beautiful, that’s all.” I walked closer to him, giving him a nice loving kiss, letting him know I was thankful for the compliment. 

Dr. Harvey soon came in the clinic room where Steve and I were. He had a clipboard in his hands, and said, “Alright, Steve and Emily, it looks like you guys are good to head home now. Emily, please sign your release form papers. Congratulations new parents.” I smiled and said, “Thanks, Dr. Harvey,” as I grabbed the clipboard and pen that he gave me. I signed the papers and handed them back to him.

He gladly took them and Steve and I said our goodbyes. Steve was pushing John in his new stroller, as we walked together towards the front door to the clinic. I opened it for my boyfriend and our baby, and let the door go to close itself as we walked to the parking lot.

Steve took out some car keys, that I didn’t remember him having, and we were finally in front of a 1960s black Ford Mustang. I didn’t remember us having a car either. It was a really nice car.

I asked Steve, “When did you get this?” He smiled and replied, “Well while you were getting your beauty rest, I decided to go trade my 1960s Harley Davidson for this beautiful 1960s mustang. One of our neighbors was selling it for a very expensive price, and let’s just say that he wanted a 1960s Harley Davidson motorcycle that he couldn’t afford. So I decided we could just trade, and that worked out very well.”

I smiled and complimented, “This is a very nice car, thanks for being so thoughtful.” He smiled at me and said, “No problem, my love. Now get in my Princess, while I help John here get in his new car seat.” 

I said, “Okay, babe,” and opened the passenger door of the car, sat on the leather seat, and closed the door. This was so nice of Steve to do. I’m sure Tony wouldn’t have done something so nice like this. He probably would have made me buy my own car, or would have made someone drive us to his precious building from a local hospital. I wonder what Tony was up to, and how is he holding up with the new Avengers that jus joined the team. The new additions of Spider Man and Falcon sounded nice. I hope that New York is an even safer place now.

I was very happy here in Breckenridge, Colorado with my new family. Once Steve was done securing John in his car seat, he closed the backseat door, and walked to the drivers side and got in the car. 

He turned it on, then drove out of the parking lot, and back on the street on our way home. As Steve drove silently, he reached over to take my hand, holding it. Our fingers intertwined, and he gave my hand a light kiss. His loving gesture made me smile, I was so glad that I could make him happy like this. 

Soon, we arrived at the driveway to our Airbnb and parked. Steve turned off the ignition of the car, and we both got out. Steve went to the side of the car where John was, and proceeded to get him out of his backseat. 

We left the stroller in the trunk, since it wasn’t a problem to carry John back into the house. Steve decided to carry him, since he wanted to bond with his son, and for John to be used to being around him. 

I didn’t mind, since I was still feeling a slight pain from my stomach since the C section stitches were slowly healing themselves. My body tends to automatically heal internal wounds rather quickly than a human does, but they can be a little bit painful too. 

Steve handed me the keys to open the front door. I unlocked it, and we went inside. I turned on the lights, using my night vision. And Steve went upstairs to help John settle into his new home. We still had to get the essential baby supplies, since I didn’t have time to have a baby shower like regular human moms do. 

I probably would have to go into town tomorrow and buy a crib for the baby, more diapers, baby bottles, formula, clothes, you name it. I wanted Steve to bond more with the baby, since I was with him for two nights in a row. 

I decided to make some sandwiches for me and Steve, with some hot green tea to help us fall asleep. As I was preparing the sandwiches with the tea, I had this strong spider sense that I could not ignore. Something dangerous was close by, and I felt like whatever it was, it was watching me. It was more like a person that I had despised for a really long time. It can’t possibly be Henry Kingswood. He was locked away, he couldn’t have possibly escaped from prison.

I looked outside the kitchen window, and there was no one there. I used my night vision to scan closely if there was anyone out there lurking, trying to harm my family. As I scanned, there was a tall male figure in the distance, a few streets down, but he had ran off. I could have sworn that he was staring right at me.

I decided to finish making the sandwiches with the green tea and set them on the counter. I went upstairs to check on Steve and John. I checked if they were in our room, and they weren’t there. Something in me was telling me that something wasn’t right.

I checked my room, and they weren’t there either. Where could have they been?! I ran downstairs, and they were in the living room, sleeping on the couch. I let out a sigh of relief, I almost had a heart attack. 

I decided to take John, and gently woke Steve up. He stirred out of his sleep, and said, “Sorry that I fell asleep. John wouldn’t stop crying, so I decided to take him back downstairs, and we fell asleep in the living room.”

I reassured, “It’s okay babe, I made sandwiches and hot green tea for us.” Steve smiled and said, “Thanks, love. I’ll go and put them on the dining room table.” Then, we sat down on the comfy chairs and started eating. 

After I saw what I saw outside, I was not leaving John upstairs by himself, so I decided to hold him in my lap as I ate my late night snack with my boyfriend. 

Steve had noticed that my mood had changed, and he asked, “Is something wrong?” I replied, “I think so...when you were upstairs with John, I had a strong spider sense that someone was lurking outside, watching me. I had a strong feeling that it was Henry Kingswood. I used my night vision to scan the streets in the neighborhood, and I saw a tall male figure a few streets down...watching me. Then, he ran off.” 

Steve looked worried, and said, “I hope he doesn’t do anything bad. If he does, I won’t let him hurt you or John, I promise.” I smiled and said, “I know, and I promise you the same thing.” Steve smiled back at me, and replied, “I know.” 

We continued eating, took a last sip of our hot green tea, and decided to go to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Tony’s POV  
I couldn’t stop thinking about Emily. I was now back in my Stark Industries building with the new additions to the Avengers, Peter Parker as Spider Man, and Falcon.

They did a fantastic job in the Avengers trainings that I had them be a part of with the other members of the crew. Peter Parker became like a son to me, because he reminded me a lot of Emily. Also, how Emily and I could have had a son similar to Peter if we decided to stay together, get married and have kids together.

I wonder what she was up to with Steve. I feel bad for kicking them out of the Avengers like I did, but I just couldn’t have them both in this building anymore. I was tired of the lies and the secrets between the both of them, and then keeping the truth hidden from me.

I was up late at night in my office, making schedules for the Avengers for their trainings. I was already thinking of going back to Colorado to visit Emily. Also, Peter Parker learned so much about her, since I couldn’t stop telling him stories about her life, her suits, and supernatural abilities. He wanted to meet her, since she seems to be his idol now. 

I told him that she now lives in Breckenridge, Colorado with Steve, known as Captain America since they’re both a couple now. He knows about what happened between me and Emily before our trip there, and during our stay in the small cabin of truth. Yes, now I call it the cabin of truth, because that was the only place that Emily and I were finally honest with each other. 

I had promised him I would take him to Breckenridge, Colorado to meet Emily, so that they can talk, and she can teach him everything that she knows. I booked us a flight for tomorrow morning in our private Avengers jet, and he was very anxious and excited to meet her.

In order to track Emily, I turned on the GPS system in her spider girl suits, Ben, to find out where she lives now. It turns out she lives in the town area of Breckenridge and it’s an Airbnb. I tracked down the address, copied it down, and then disabled the GPS system, Ben, from her spider girl suits before she finds out that I have been secretly spying on her. 

I was very anxious to see her again, but at the same time excited. Maybe I can talk her into coming back to me. We could raise Peter together, since his Aunt May died unexpectedly in a car accident and Peter became an orphan. Also, his uncle, Ben, was long gone and May had to raise Peter on her own. I decided to adopt him, since he was only 15, on his own, and with nowhere to go. 

Having Peter meet his future step mom was a very rewarding experience, and I had the rest of the crew wish me luck. I decided to finally head to bed, so that I could be able to wake up early and take Peter on our private Avengers jet so that our pilot can fly us to Breckenridge, Colorado. 

It was finally morning, and I woke up to a knock on my bedroom door. I got out of bed and opened it. It was Peter, so I let him in. He said, “I’m really anxious about meeting Emily. Do you think she would reject me when I meet her?” I replied, “I highly doubt it. I’m sure she would love to meet you. Don’t worry about anything, because I’m going to win her back. I made a big mistake on letting her go, and not fighting for her. I hope that she gives me one more chance, since we have a history together. Her and Steve have only been together for a little while. I highly doubt that’s going to last when she sees me again.” 

Peter gave me a reassuring look and said, “She would probably be happy to see you again. Well I guess we should get going in a little bit.” I agreed and said, “Yeah I hope so. Well Peter, you can head to the kitchen to get something to eat while I get ready. And then we can leave.” 

Peter replied, “Okay, dad. See you in a little bit.” I gave him a nod, as he left. He’s such a good kid. He’s taking online high school courses here so that he can graduate in a few years. Then, he will work full time for me with the Avengers. Right now he’s only with us part time, since his education is more important. He also has his whole life to be working for us. I’m going to have him take my place after I’m long gone. He’s going to have this whole place to himself, and be in charge of the Avengers. If Emily decides to leave Steve for me once she sees me back in Colorado for a few weeks, she can come back too and run the Stark Industries with Peter and the Avengers. 

I just hope my plan works out perfectly, or else I would be completely devastated again if she leaves me for good, and there is no way I can win her back. If my plan backfires, I’m sure Peter will be strong enough to understand. He had been through a lot, and he’s Spider Man now. This will just be another bump on the road for him. 

I finally finished packing my second duffel bag, which had my Iron Man suit in it in case anything happened with some crazy villains that pop out of nowhere, like the last time I was back in Colorado with Emily. That was just nuts, and that alone made me look like a coward for refusing not to bring my suit with me. 

Soon, I met up with Peter in the living room. He was nice enough to give me a granola bar for breakfast, since I forgot to eat. I was very anxious about seeing Emily again, that I had lost my appetite. I told him thank you, and he grabbed his duffel bag so we could go. 

We went to the back of the Stark Industries building to the small runway where our Avengers private jet was waiting for us. I let Peter get on board first and then I got on board next.

We had placed our duffel bags in the overhead compartments and took our seats. We put on our seatbelts, as the jet was getting ready to take off. 

I had let Peter sit next to the window, so he could have a nice view of Colorado. He had never been there before so I figured he could take some pictures with the new iPhone 10 I got him. Now that I have adopted a son, I have someone to spoil now. I’m always getting Peter extravagant gifts, because he never had anything special handed to him growing up. Not even presents on Christmas, because his aunt and uncle were on a budget, and his parents died unexpectedly when he was a toddler. 

I wanted to make sure that I was able to provide him with everything that he needed. I even got him a new Mac laptop where he could do all of his high school assignments and online courses. Peter was happy with the nice gifts that he really needed in order to get him through high school smoothly and graduate on time.

A few hours later, we landed at Breckenridge, Colorado on the same private runway, from last time, that I rented by a small airport that was barely used. Our driver was already waiting for us there in a black BMW to take us to, this time, a nicer cabin that was closer to the town area. It had a small portion of the woods around it, and it was still snowing, even if it’s past Christmas. 

It was getting closer to New Years, so I figured I could give Peter a little early vacation, since classes were about to end before the next term, and Peter will officially be a junior in high school. 

As we arrived, the driver parked in the driveway, and Peter and I got our luggage out of the trunk. Our driver left, and now we were on our own. I got the keys of the cabin out of my jean pocket and unlocked the door. 

I told Peter, “Pick any room you want upstairs, while I make us some coffee.” Peter replied, “Sounds good, I’ll be down in a few since I have to unpack.” 

I said, “Great, and can you unpack my stuff too. I would gladly appreciate it.” He simply nodded and replied, “Sure.” 

That’s one of the perks of having a step son. I can tell them what to do and they do as they’re told without any problems. 

Once I finished brewing the coffee, Peter was already downstairs next to me. I said in shock, “Well, that was fast, did you do a mess up there?” 

Peter rolled his eyes playfully and said, “I am Spider Man you know. That’s what web shooters are for.” I replied baffled, “So you’re saying that all the times that you do chores around the building back home when I tell you to do them manually, you use your superpowers?” 

Peter pressed his lips together guiltily and said, “Well...you see when I use my superpowers, I can be done with my chores more quickly so I can have more time to do my homework.”

I replied, “Good excuse, but I don’t give you an allowance, which is a bonus, for you to use your superpowers some more when I already pay you with the Avengers part time to actually use your powers. So technically you’re working overtime without my permission.” 

Peter was quiet, and finally said, “Sorry dad, it won’t happen again.” I responded, “I forgive you, but this is your first warning.” Peter nodded and I gave him his plain black coffee since he has this weird sugar allergy and he’s not a diabetic. 

We decided to watch some Netflix since it was still really early to visit Emily. I could hardly focus on the movie we were watching, because of how nervous I was. I then noticed that we didn’t have our favorite snacks for our Netflix and chill day before we could visit Emily. 

I said, “Hey, Peter, can you call our driver to come pick us up so that we can get some snacks. While I go change into something nicer. I don’t want Emily to see me looking like this.” I was dressed way too simple, and only with Emily I wore my best clothes. 

Peter replied, “Sure, and how do you know we might run into Emily? We are just going to the store really quick.” I responded, “This is a small town, kid, everyone knows each other and go to the same places here,” and I went upstairs to go change.

He just shrugged his shoulders and said, “Whatever you say, dad.” I noticed he knew I was overreacting, and then I felt so silly. But I changed my clothes anyways into something nicer, because there’s a small chance that I might see her doing an errand or something. 

I finished getting dressed and headed downstairs. Peter was in the living room, watching the movie that we started watching earlier, and then our driver arrived as I got a text from him saying that he was here. 

Peter and I grabbed our wallets and headed out. I locked up the cabin, and we got inside the car. Peter just had a light long sleeve shirt, fitted jeans, and his vans. While I had two long sleeve shirts, a jacket, snow boots and a beanie. I asked Peter, “Aren’t you cold?” He replied, “Not really, I don’t get cold.” 

Then, I thought of how Emily didn’t get cold either, they must have had the same kind of radioactive spider bite them. Also, he got bit in a high school field trip on a Friday at the same science museum where Henry Kingswood stole Emily’s radioactive spiders. Maybe another one of them got away, and Emily didn’t notice. It was probably crawling around the museum and picked Peter as a target. 

As I was deep in thought, we arrived at the local shops, and Peter and I got out the car. There was a Whole Foods market and we decided to go inside. I told Peter to take a basket and pick out whatever he wanted while I went to see what kind of snacks I wanted. 

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I see Emily in the fresh produce section. My heart skipped a beat. I was so nervous that I didn’t know what to do. Should I go over there and talk to her? My mind went completely blank.

After I gathered my thoughts, I looked back at her again, and she was now going to the snack area where I was at. I mentally told myself, “Okay, Tony, get your act together. Say hi, or something...anything.” Then, I saw Peter coming this way as I let out a sigh of relief. 

He said as he got closer to me, “I finished picking out what I wanted. How come you haven’t picked out anything yet?” I replied, “There’s someone here that I know, and I got distracted.” Peter got the hint of who I was talking about, as he widened his eyes and said in a low tone, “She’s here? Where?” 

I said in the same low tone, “Behind you, but don’t look or you’ll make it obvious that I’m here.” Peter replied, “But she doesn’t know who I am. Does she know you adopted me?” I shook my head, and then he asked, “Then, what’s the problem, dad?” 

The word dad seemed to get Emily’s attention when she looked up looking towards me from the honey roasted packet of almonds she was holding. She placed them in her basket, and then realized that I was there with Peter. 

She looked so surprised like she didn’t know what to do. Emily seemed indecisive whether she would come up and talk to me or not. Then, Peter did the unexpected and turned around to face Emily. He walked up to her, as I wanted to leave Whole Foods and run for the hills.

He introduced himself to her, as she shook the hand he was holding out to her. She then walked up to me with Peter, before I had the chance to run away like an idiot.

She said, “Hey, Tony. It’s a surprise to see you here. It was nice for you to take Peter on a little vacation. I didn’t know you adopted him, that’s very nice of you.” I managed to reply, “It’s the least I could do for him, since he works so hard. I figured he could have a few days off to unwind. I also fell in love with this place, so I figured I could bring him here. Also, he wanted to meet you, since I told him so much about you and what you do for a living.” 

Emily got the hint on what I was talking about, and said, “That’s great, well maybe I can teach Peter a few things on what I do so that he can feel more comfortable with his trainings back at home.” I smiled and said, “That sounds great. Well, do we meet at my place tomorrow?” Emily replied, “Sure, but I would have to bring John with me, since Steve is busy tomorrow morning to get him and I jobs at the Breckenridge News. He will be a journalist and I will be a secretary since what we both do for a living doesn’t earn us an income. And we do need the money to keep us afloat and to raise John.” 

I asked out of curiosity, “Who’s John?” She replied, “My son, I got pregnant overnight and well John was born a couple of hours later. Since I am who I am, the birth of a baby is not like it is for other normal people.” I nodded, feeling my heart being torn into a million pieces. I finally said, “Congratulations to you and Steve. You both deserve each other.” 

Emily smiled and said, “Thanks, and congratulations to you on adopting Peter. He seems like a great guy. I’ll be happy to mentor him if that’s alright?” It was my turn to smile and said, “I would love that and he would really love that too. He’s usually talkative, but since you’re like a legend to him, he’s pretty nervous to talk now.” Emily laughed and told Peter, “It’s alright, I’m sure if I was talking to my idol right now I would have the same reaction as you.” Peter replied, “Sorry Emily, I just have so many questions and want to learn so much from you. I’m just really happy that you want to mentor me. I won’t disappoint you, I promise.”


	17. Chapter 17

Tony’s POV  
I felt like I accomplished something great today, but at the same time, I was really heartbroken. Emily has a baby now with Steve...and not with me. Why didn’t it all work out with me? Is there something wrong with the way I am?

I was now at the cabin with Peter, and we were placing our snacks and some groceries in the pantry and fridge. I let Peter pick out a movie on Netflix for us to watch in the living room, while I was preparing our bowls of snacks in the kitchen. 

I decided to do a trail mix for Peter of his favorite dark chocolate and honey roasted peanuts. For some reason he’s not allergic to low sugar snacks, which works for me because half of the time the chefs back at the Stark Industries building don’t know what to make for him, because of his food allergies. 

Then, I did my own trail mix of dried cranberries, raw almonds, and dark chocolate chips. I went to the living room with our two bowls of snacks, and handed Peter his bowl before I sat down on the couch next to him. 

While Peter was still picking out a movie with the Netflix remote in one hand, and eating out of his trail mix bowl with the other, he said, “So...Emily seems nice.” 

I replied, “Yeah, she is. I really don’t know how to feel about her anymore. I mean our talk went great thanks to you, but I’m nervous as hell. I don’t know how I’m going to act around her tomorrow. Plus she’s going to bring her baby with her. I don’t know whether I feel awkward about it, or if I’m okay with it. I’m just good at pretending like everything is okay, when it’s really not.” 

Peter tried to give me some advice, now giving me his full attention by saying, “Look dad, I’m the one that’s going to be busy training with Emily, not you. All you have to do is watch us train together in our suits tomorrow. That’s all, there’s no harm in that. As for her baby, John, he’s just a baby. It’s not like he automatically has superpowers already and is going to bite your head off like a piranha. The baby is probably going to be sleeping all day. You freak out too much, you know that? And I thought I was horrible around girls.” 

I simply rolled my eyes at how smart he was with these kinds of situations. I guess teenagers had it way worse now in high school with the modern age, and trying desperately to be cool. 

I finally admitted and said, “Alright, you’re right. And give me that remote, you suck at picking out movies.” Peter laughed and kept eating his trail mix. We finally settled for the movie Die Hard. It’s one of my favorites, and that way, Peter can learn how to be a bad ass like Bruce Willis. 

As I was watching the movie with my adopted son, I kept thinking about Emily. She looked so great, and so beautiful. She had this glow to her, and to me she was the most beautiful person in the grocery store. I felt like an idiot treating her the way I did. I should have just focused on our relationship, instead of being obsessed with her being with Steve. Now they have a baby together, live in this great Airbnb in this perfect little town, and have their perfect little jobs.

I had to admit I was jealous, very jealous. But at the same time I can’t ruin our only chance at being friends. She’s just so stunning and so irresistible, that it was hard for me to stay mad at her. I can’t ruin our only chance of actually bonding together with Peter. I’m glad that the both of them clicked automatically. I knew they would since they’re so much alike. Maybe both of them being bit by the same kind of radioactive spider, made them very similar to one another.

They were both strong, agile, smart, funny, brave, and have been through a lot. I also helped them both improve their lives as well. Being able to adopt Peter was a huge blessing to me. I felt like I earned a best friend, and someone to talk to and bond with right after Emily left me for Steve. 

To be honest, I was happy were I am in life now, and I am happy for Emily. That she now has what she’s been looking for. She also looks happy and pleased with her life now. I couldn’t be selfish to want to take that away from her, and ruin the progress that she’s been having.

Her offering to mentor Peter, was an amazing idea, which made our awkward situation not be so awkward anymore. At the end of the day, Emily has a big heart. I really appreciated that, and so did Peter. Now he has a chance to learn from someone I mentored, and also someone that made an experiment at the age of 12 that worked, and made her be one of the best superheroes of all time. Also, not to mention, one of her radioactive spiders changed Peter’s life forever in a great way. Things were going to go great tomorrow, all thanks to Peter, and his brilliant mind. 

Soon, the movie was over and we were done with our snacks. We were now quite full from our trail mix snacks, and decided to get ready for bed. 

It was now the next day and I decided to wake up early to clean up the cabin, just so Emily wouldn’t think that Peter and I were total slobs. After I finished cleaning, I decided to wake up Peter so that he could make us some breakfast. For some reason my 15 year old kid can make amazing bacon and eggs better than me. Probably because he always helped out Aunt May in the kitchen while she was busy doing other house chores. Both Peter and Emily were self sufficient. I on the other hand have had servants and cooks do everything for me.

Soon, I was done cleaning up, and decided to take a shower and get dressed into something nice. Then, I noticed that Peter read my mind because he said, “Dad, don’t think of putting on something nice, please. Just wear house clothes, because you’re going to be chilling here. You’re not going on a date or something. This is not a date with Emily, remember that.” 

I asked baffled, “Did you just read my mind?” Peter stopped working on the scrambled eggs in the pan with the spatula, and he said, “Yeah, it’s part of my superpowers. I use it in school all the time, well used to when I attended public school. Wow, did I just say that out loud?” 

I gave Peter a stern look, and said, “Since you said ‘used to’ I’ll let you off the hook. Only do that when you’re actually working for me. Not on your little day off.” 

Peter complained, “But it’s fun, and it comes out naturally. I can’t help it. I’m also trying to help you out, so Emily doesn’t think you’re some kind of spaz.” 

I replied jokingly, “Don’t make me hit you, now settle down and make me my breakfast. I’m starving.” 

Peter laughed and finished making the scrambled eggs, covering them up with a glass lid for pans. After that, he fried the bacon rather quickly, flipping it with a fork until it was done. 

Then, he served the bacon and scrambled eggs on the round ceramic plates and handed one to me. I took the plate, and then he opened the silverware drawer to give me a fork, as I grabbed it. He already knew I liked to eat standing up. Peter on the other hand likes to sit on the couch to eat his breakfast and watch TV. 

A little while later, we were done with our breakfast, and I saw a black 1960s Ford Mustang park on our driveway. Emily was here already, and I still haven’t taken my shower and gotten dressed yet. Gosh I was distracted by Peter reading my mind with his superpowers like Emily did, that I forgot about doing what I was supposed to do. 

Peter noticed I was having a crisis, so he finished eating his breakfast quickly and decided to take my plate and fork. I ran upstairs to get ready while Peter was going to the kitchen to wash our dirty dishes.

I took a five minute shower, got dressed in whatever house clothes I could find, following Peter’s advice, I brushed my teeth and washed my face, and then I ran downstairs to answer the door for Emily. 

Now, it was Peter’s turn to run upstairs to change into his Spider Man suit to start training with Emily. 

A little while later, I heard a knock on the door, and I went to go answer it calmly and rationally. Once I opened the door, there Emily was in a comfy looking blue dress and tights, with combat boots. Her shoulder length wavy hair that I remembered was now cut short a little below her ears in layers. It looked really nice on her. She also had dyed it a strawberry blonde color, making her green eyes stand out. 

Then, she was carrying her week old baby, John, in a car seat. She looked like she was a great mom, it suited her. I complimented, “You look really nice, Emily. Love what you did to your hair. It looks really nice on you.” 

She smiled and said, “Thanks, Tony. I figured I needed a new look. My old look was kind of boring, so I just told the hairdresser to go nuts. I love how it looks.” 

I agreed, “Me too, you just look even more beautiful every time I see you. Even before, when we were together. Well... I don’t want to keep you out here with John in the cold. Come inside.” 

Emily simply smiled and walked inside the cabin with John in his car seat. She was also carrying a diaper bag that looked like a nice large purse that matched her outfit. I closed the door, locking as I was trying so hard not to check Emily out, but that outfit hugged her athletic muscular figure in all the right places. I just couldn’t help but to stare at her.

Emily interrupted me out of my thoughts by asking me, “Do you have a guest room where I can place John for his nap and put my stuff in? I also need to change into my spider girl suit. I would have come dressed, but I didn’t want people to see me in my suit in broad daylight holding a baby, and driving a 1960s Ford Mustang.” 

I laughed and said, “Sure, follow me, I’ll show you where it is.” I let her go first with her stuff upstairs as I followed her, telling her where to go. Then, we finally arrived at the guest room, and I let her do what she needed to do. 

Soon, Peter came out of his room, dressed in his Spider Man suit, and I told him to wait downstairs for Emily until she finished changing into her spider girl suit, and got John ready for his nap. 

Peter did as he was told and I simply went to my room to gather my thoughts, and try to calm myself down. 

Finally, I saw Emily stepping out of the guest room quietly in her spider girl suit, turning off the light so that John could take his nap.

She saw me in my room, and asked, “Aren’t you coming to watch us train and supervise Peter?” I replied, “Yeah sure, I just was giving you your space. I didn’t want to bother you.” 

Emily replied, “It’s okay, you’re fine. You have been great actually with everything that has been going on. And don’t worry, Steve is not jealous that I’m here with you and Peter. He is actually happy that I am going to be mentoring Peter. He thinks I’m great with kids and teens, so I figured I should give this a try.” 

I was pleased to hear that and said, “That’s nice to know, well I’m happy for you Emily, I really am. You look great and like things are going good for you.” Emily replied, “Thanks, Tony, and you also look like you’re doing great as well. We should do this often. I’m sure Peter would like more lessons from me, and to help him refine his superpowers. I’m sure he’s going to do great.” 

I responded, “Thanks for doing this Emily. I really appreciate it, and I’m sure Peter will be over the moon when he finds out this is a permanent thing for him. I’m glad he has someone like him to look up to.”

Emily said, “That’s really nice of you to say. I’m sure he looks up to you a lot too. You have been doing really well with him. You should be proud of yourself.” 

I replied, “Thanks, that means a lot. It also helps that he’s a great kid. Well, it was nice catching up. I’ll let you kick Peter’s ass in training just like you kicked ass in training with us. I’ll definitely enjoy watching him trying to keep up with you.”

Emily laughed and we walked downstairs to where Peter was waiting in the living room. Emily told Peter, “Sorry to keep you waiting. Your dad and I were catching up, and we figured that this can be more of a permanent thing. Like us meeting up here to train together every weekend, or every month so I can keep mentoring you, and see what you need to work on. How does that sound?” Peter replied, “That sounds great. I am free during the summer, winter and Thanksgiving breaks. Could we train in those schedules?” 

Emily replied, “Of course, that works out for me too. You can add that to your calendar in your phone and laptop so you won’t forget. Alright, let’s get the training started. Please direct me to the woods.”


	18. Chapter 18

Peter’s POV  
Emily and I were in the snow covered woods with my dad watching us train together. Emily was a good mentor. She was teaching me how to use my web shooters more efficiently, and even more quickly to surprise my enemy.

We used the tall pine trees in the snowy woods as test dummies for our web shooting techniques, which helped a lot. We also did a bit of combat fighting as well. There, she was tough on me. Especially when she was pretending to be the enemy, and I had to defend myself. 

In one part, she had me in a tough chokehold and it was so hard for me to break free, because she was so strong. My dad was making fun of me, because I was getting my ass beat by a girl. 

I tried to shrug it off, but was a bit annoyed with him. I decided to tell him, “Hey dad, could you go inside the cabin while I’m training with Emily. I’m getting a bit distracted with you making fun of me. It’s not helping at all.” 

My dad joked, “Alright, Peter I will, but just so you know, you can’t keep getting beat up by a girl. You got to toughen up, kid. I’ll see you inside when you’re done.” 

I just gave him a slight wave, and Emily told him, “He’s going to be okay. We might be out here all day. Also, don’t worry about John. He’s a heavy sleeper.” My dad replied, “Alright, Emily, good to know. And please don’t kill my son. Let him win some of the fights.” Emily laughed and said, “I’ll take care of him, don’t worry.” 

With that, my dad went inside the cabin, and I told Emily, “I’m sorry about him. I was tired of him embarrassing me in front of you.” 

Emily laughed and said, “It’s okay, he can be a bit sarcastic and smart aleck. It used to annoy me too. But he’s a great guy, I’m glad you’re giving him the chance to be your dad.” 

I replied, “Yeah, he’s the best. I just...really want to be good at being Spider Man. It’s the only thing that makes me feel less of an idiot. And I don’t want my dad to make me feel like a total idiot. I already felt like that all of my childhood and in high school. For once in my life I want to be good at something. This is the only thing I got left.” 

Emily reassured, “It’s okay, Peter. For me growing up, I was a total science geek and used to get teased a lot for it. But look at me now. And look at you, you accomplished so much. Then, to think about it, what have our bullies accomplished...nothing.” 

I felt relieved and said, “Thanks, that makes me feel ten times better. So I’m sorry to ask this, but why did you and dad didn’t work out? I’m sure if you guys settled things between each other, things would have turned out better. Also, you would have made a wicked good step mom to me or adopted mother.” 

Emily replied, “I know, but life has other plans, and your dad and I weren’t a good match. We thought we were, but when I met my boyfriend, Steve, things changed. He’s my partner now, and we have a beautiful baby together. I don’t regret being a mom to John, and soon someday a wife to Steve when it’s the right time to be engaged and married. Life can just be complicated sometimes. But if it wasn’t for our sudden break up, between Tony and I, you wouldn’t have gotten adopted and I would have never trained you right now.” 

I responded, “You’re right Emily, I guess I needed this important talk with you. Thanks for taking the time to do this with me, when you could be doing other stuff.” Emily replied, “No problem, Peter. I’m always here if you need anything.” 

I thanked her and she said, “Okay, so your web shooting techniques are great. You just have to relax your wrists a little and let the spiderweb do it’s thing. As for your combat fighting skills, they need a lot of work. Mastering the release from the popular chokehold is the most important thing you could ever learn. Because if the enemy turns out to be stronger than me, then you’re in trouble. So we have to work on that again. Now let’s do the actual fighting, and don’t be afraid to use your web shooters on me either. I’m tough as nails, so you have to show me what you got.” 

I nodded and the fighting begun. Emily shot one of her spider webs at my feet and pulled with all of her strength, making fall hard on the ground with a thud. I easily untangled the webs from my feet, and got up quickly from the ground. She threw punches at me as I avoided them. Then, it was my turn to throw punches at her, as she avoided them so easily. I was in deep trouble. She was so good at this and I never felt so insecure. 

Then, she kicked my torso with great force, making me fall back on the ground. I got back up, and threw punches at her that she avoided with ease. I decided to use my web shooting techniques on her, by aiming at her feet, but then she avoided them by making a nice summersault in the air. I was so impressed by her. Quickly, I thought of something, while she was in mid air, I shot a spider web at her torso, pulling her towards me with great force. She was now in my grasp, pulling her into a chokehold. I used all of my strength, and she managed to free herself by kneeling down and tossing me over her head. 

I fell to the floor with a loud thud, and I quickly got up. Emily complimented, “That was good! I knew you had that in you. Let’s keep going.” 

I gave myself a mental pat on the back, because my mentor and idol just told me I did something good, which meant I didn’t suck at this completely. 

I landed some punches on her rock hard body, which I’m sure she probably didn’t feel a thing, because I felt like I was punching a very tough unbreakable boulder. Then, she blocked some of my punches and pulled me into a strong chokehold. I tried to free myself until I finally kneeled down, and tossed her easily over my head. Making her land with a loud thud on the ground. I did it, I finally did it!

Emily got up from the ground with ease, and said, “Wow, you did it. You actually did it! I’m so proud of you. You see? You’re not as bad as you think you are. You need to work on your confidence, because you don’t know how strong you really are. Don’t let anyone get to your head. Not even Tony, because he would get in my head sometimes, especially when I would be a in a vulnerable state. He’s a great person don’t get me wrong, but he has his moments.” 

I replied, “I completely understand. Don’t worry I won’t tell him what we talked about here. It can stay between us.” Emily said, “Thanks, Peter. Do you have anything else that you want to work on?” I tried to think of something, but nothing came to mind. Then, she said, “I have an idea. Let’s do some strength training with our web shooting techniques. This can help strengthen your wrists when you’re swinging from building to building, also it’s good for the upper body so that you don’t feel exhausted after fighting a villain, saving a life, or just swinging and climbing from building to building. Let’s get started, watch me first and then you try it.”

I nodded and saw her pick the thickest and tallest tree she could find. Then, she shot her spider web at it. After that, she shot another spider web towards the top of the tree. She was now holding on to two spider webs. 

I watched her closely as she took the first web, climbing up like a tight rope. Then when she was at nice height so that I can see what she was doing, she grabbed the second web and held on to it with the second hand. Then, she placed herself on the tree, and slowly extended one leg and then the other. She was now in a horizontal position in mid air. 

She slowly pushed herself off the tree, and she was now in a flag pole stance. Her symbolizing the flag, and the tree the pole. That was very impressive, I don’t know how I was going to do that but I was willing to try. She had such an incredible strength and agility that I could never match. But if she was willing to teach me what she knows, then I’m willing to learn it.

I decided to pick the second tree that was next to hers, and shot my spider web at it. Then, I shot my second spider web at the very top of tree. After that, I started climbing up the first rope like a tight rope...easy. Then, when I was at the same hight as Emily, I reached down to grab with my other hand the second spiderweb. I was close to being horizontal, but I missed a step. Oh, right I hold on to the tree. Then, I extended one leg and then the other. I slowly let go of the tree and just held on to my two spider webs. I did it! I was in the same flag pole position as Emily! My body symbolized a flag, and the tree the pole. Emily noticed I did what she said, and she congratulated me, “Good job, Peter! I’m so proud of you!”

I replied with joy, “Thanks Em!” And she responded, “No problem, Peter! Okay, now we stay in this position for an hour, so that the muscles in our bodies can strengthen themselves. And just to add to this technique, this is considered a very therapeutic technique I do every morning when I wake up. I go to the nearest woods by my Airbnb to do this, after I put on my spider girl suit and feed John. This is my go to for peace, quiet, and strength training before I start a busy day. So I suggest you do this everyday, and you will feel the difference in your body. You will also look ten times more muscular, and that is super intimidating towards villains. You not only have to do what you can do, but you also have to look super intimidating. You may not know this, but this also increases your agility and reduces your stress levels while your mind stays alert. Think of this as spider yoga.” 

I replied, “Thanks for the tips, I like this so far. It’s playful, relaxing, and doesn’t feel like a workout. Thanks for making training fun, this is actually the most fun I have ever had. I’m actually starting to feel the burn.” Emily laughed and said, “You’re welcome, Peter, anytime. We got 45 minutes left. Just enjoy the sounds of nature, and let go of all of your worries.”

I replied, “Okay, Em,” as I enjoyed the sounds of birds, squirrels, and other creatures from the woods. Even feeling the white snowflakes fall on me. I thought of everything I went through, and decided to just let it all go. To let go of the pain, anxiety, and pressures of my teenage life. I finally felt free. Like all of my worries disappeared. 

Before I knew it, the 45 minutes were up, and Emily instructed me to let go of the second web, and just hold on the first, and climb our way down, as a cool down. I felt so incredible once my feet touched the ground. I met up with Emily as she reached the ground before me. 

She asked, “How do you feel after taking spider yoga with me?” I replied, “Great! Thank you, I really needed that. Can we do this again tomorrow evening?” Emily replied, “Certainly, I’m hoping Steve won’t mind since I am helping you. We can keep doing this one on one with no distractions so that you can focus well on what you’re doing. For your first training session you did very well.” I replied, “Thank you, it’s because I’m trained with the best mentor.”


	19. Chapter 19

Peter’s POV  
It was morning already, and I woke up very sore from yesterday’s training session with Emily. She really kicked my ass big time, but at the same time I felt a whole lot better about myself. I started to feel more confident as both Peter Parker and Spider Man. Emily’s advice helped me so much yesterday, and suddenly I thought of something. I wanted to tell dad to hire Emily full time to be my personal trainer, mentor, and therapist all in one. Or just to be my mentor in general.

I think it will be great, because she did help me fight better and feel better mentally, physically, and spiritually. I haven’t felt any of that before. All I have felt my whole life was stress, pressure, and anxiety. Yes I struggle with a lot of anxiety. My bullies never helped with my self-esteem, which prevented me from even pursuing romantic relationships, because I always felt like a total loser.

I was thinking of the advice that Emily told me yesterday. It was about what she went through growing up, and how she dealt with bullies because she was really into science. I was thinking if she overcame the awkward and uncomfortable stages of her life, I can do the same. 

She showed me that if I really applied myself to what I really love to do, and ignored all of the negative voices that tell me I can’t do what I’m in this world to do, then I can even be a better version of myself. 

I never thought that my problem was more of a psychological problem, since I never went to a therapist or even a school counselor to talk about my life and how it has affected me. That’s the reason why I’m very fond of Emily, because she knows exactly what I’m going through, and is very open minded about it. I feel like I can tell her things that I can’t tell anyone else. I really needed her in my life. 

I decided to get out of bed, or attempt too, because I felt like jello, but soon enough I’ll feel better. I took a much needed warm shower, brushed my teeth, washed my face, put my boxers on, and got dressed into some comfy pants and a black t-shirt. 

Dad was still sleeping for some reason, which was weird since he is always up very early. I shrugged it off, and decided to head downstairs to make breakfast. I decided to make pancakes today with fruit syrup, since I was craving that this morning. I also made coffee for me and dad. It was a nice morning, very cold but relaxing.

Then, I had this sudden weird, but very strong spider sense. I felt like someone was watching me, more like staring at me. I looked out the kitchen window and saw this tall male figure deep in the woods, but somehow I could still see him as if he was up close. Have my superpowers enhanced since yesterday’s training session with Emily?

The tall male figure was lurking behind the tall pine trees, just looking my way, and then he ran off. That was so weird, I need to tell Emily later. Soon, I was done with making breakfast, and I see dad walking downstairs to join me.

He smiled and said, “Good morning, kid. Breakfast smells great, it woke me up.” I smiled back and said, “Good, because you never sleep in. Had a bad dream last night?” My dad replied, “Actually yeah, but it’s more like one of those dreams that didn’t make any sense. It was that Emily and I fell in love again, and I was scared out of my mind. It was because her boyfriend, Steve, almost killed me for ruining their relationship. I got horrible chills when I woke up. I don’t think I will be able to see her again.”

I said desperately, “But you have to, because I had an awesome idea when I woke up. I would love for you to hire her full time as my mentor. Yesterday went awesome, and I felt so much better about myself after our training. It didn’t feel like a workout, it was more like a fun therapy. She gave me life advice, wellness tips, and even created spider yoga to help me connect my mental state with my physical state in a spiritual way. It all just connected together, which I had no idea that they did. I spent my whole life trying to prove to people that I was good enough, even just to be alive. But with Emily being my mentor, I feel like I can be both Spider Man and Peter Parker at the same time, and I don’t have to separate the two anymore.” 

My dad was silent, and said sternly, “Okay, that’s great Peter. But you have to understand that Emily and I have a history together. I don’t want your little training sessions to make me think that there is any possibility that Emily and I will end up together again. I still have feelings for her, a lot of feelings, and I can’t control them.” 

I replied pleadingly, “Dad, for once can you overcome your feelings for Emily for me. She’s really helping me, and hey you wanted me to become an even better version of myself. I already feel like I’m changing for the better after just one training session with her. Also, you both agreed that this will be a permanent thing. This can also help me run the Stark Industries after you’re long gone. Don’t you want that for me?”

My dad was silent again, and said defeatedly, “Alright, I’ll hire her full time. I’ll just not be present when you have your training sessions. I’ll stay inside the cabin until you’re both done. But you have to keep informing me of your progress. Is that a deal?”

I replied, “Deal, thanks dad. This means the world to me.” He just gave me a nod, and said, “Alright, let’s have breakfast shall we?”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the sequel to Secrets of the Amazing Spider Girl. Since this story got so many Hits, part 3 will be coming up soon. Thanks for reading my stories :).

Emily’s POV  
Training Peter yesterday was a rewarding experience for me. Tony was on his best behavior with me, even though if I caught him checking me out when I was at the door to his rather nice cabin.

I’m glad that Peter could learn so much from me and that he really enjoyed the training session I gave him. I honestly thought he was going to give up, but he seemed to get through the whole training smoothly. I like it when new potential students are willing to try new challenges. 

I was at home at the Airbnb feeding John from his new baby bottle, since he was now off of the breast milk. He was growing so fast. I had no idea that my superhero baby could develop so quickly, after just giving birth to him a few days ago. 

Once I finished feeding John, I laid him down in his new crib that I got him not too long ago when I went out to run errands and ran into Tony. That day, I really did not expect to see him at the grocery store, and to see him so soon after our breakup. 

His adopted son, Peter was such a gentleman by introducing himself to me that it was really hard for me to ignore him and walk away. So I decided to give him the time of day, and well Tony too.

Steve didn’t mind me teaching Peter some pointers and being his new mentor. He knows I no longer have feelings for Tony, and he’s not really the jealous type.

He honestly tried to get me a secretary position at Breckenridge News, but unfortunately that spot had been filled. I hope that I can get hired somewhere else soon. I doubt that Tony would hire me and pay me to mentor Peter, after everything we have been through together. 

Steve has been working overtime as a journalist at the Breckenridge News, just so that he can support us while I’m at home cooking, cleaning, and taking care of John. I take Steve to work, so that I can have the car available to do errands, and now mentor Peter. 

I’m supposed to mentor him this evening, praying that Tony considers hiring me full time so that Steve wouldn’t have to keep working overtime, and we can spend some time together. I barely see him all day and I am starting to miss him.

Soon, I get a text from Peter saying, “Hey Em, I know that I said if we could train this evening, but I feel like training this morning til probably night time. My dad wants to hire you full time to be my mentor. I hope you consider the position, since I really need your help. Thanks!”

Wow, I can’t believe it! Tony wants to hire me! I replied to the text, “Hey Peter, yes I am more than happy to give you your training session all day today. I’m also interested in the position to be your full time mentor. Tell Tony I said thank you. See you soon!” 

With that I put my iPhone 7 in the back pocket of my skinny jeans, and prepared Steve’s dinner so that he could have something to eat when I pick him up from work. I’ll probably pick up something on my way from Tony’s cabin. 

After I prepared Steve’s lunch, which was rice, beans, and a chicken breast, I placed the food in a Tupperware container and placed it in the fridge. Then, I went upstairs to prepare John’s diaper bag with all of the essentials for him. When I was done with that, I got a backpack so I can pack my spider girl suit, and a change of presentable clothes. I wanted to look nice for Steve, since I wanted us to celebrate my new job. 

Then, I put on my burgundy boots and changed my pink short sleeve shirt to a red long sleeve shirt. I grabbed all of my stuff, took John in his car seat, and went downstairs to grab the car keys and headed out the door. 

After I closed the front door and locked it, I got into Steve’s 1960s black Ford Mustang, placed John in the back seat, went to the drivers seat and turned on the ignition. I warmed up the car, and then went on my way to Tony’s cabin, my new workplace. 

I was so happy that I finally had a new job that I was actually good at. Soon, I arrived to Tony’s cabin and Peter was waiting for me outside in his Spider Man suit, ready to get started with our training session. I said hi to him as he said hi back. I told him, “I’m going to go change and I’ll be right out in a few minutes.” He said, “Okay, no problem. Take your time.” 

By now, Tony had opened the door for me and led me upstairs to the guest room. Before I went in there, I told Tony, “Thank you for hiring me, after everything we have been through. I didn’t think that you would offer me a job, but I am really happy that you did. I didn’t get the job at the Breckenridge News, since the Secretary position was already taken. So thanks, I really needed a new job opportunity.” 

Tony smiled and said, “No problem, Emily. Peter told me how great your training session went with him, and he asked personally for you to mentor him full time. I decided to consider his request just as long as he told me about his progress. I am sure that you will mentor him well, since I’m getting him prepared to take over the Stark Industries when I pass on.”

I smiled and said, “That’s great, I’m sure he will do well taking over, and well hopefully work for you full time when he’s done with school...I’m hoping.” 

Tony replied, “Yeah, certainly. Those are my plans for his future. Well, Emily, I won’t keep you here chatting. You can settle your things in the guest room like yesterday. Change into you spider girl suit, and be downstairs in five minutes. Can you do that?” I replied, “Yeah, Tony,” and he corrected me by saying, “You may call me Mr. Stark from now on.” I pressed my lips tightly, feeling guilty for what I did to him in the past. I guess we were no longer friends, just coworkers from now on. I just nodded and said, “Okay, Mr. Stark.” 

I turned around, and opened the guest bedroom door, going inside and then closing it. I quickly placed my stuff on the guest bedroom bed. I prepared John for his nap, and quickly changed into my spider girl suit.

Then, I stepped out quietly from the guest room, turning off the light so that John could take his long nap. My baby can sure sleep for very long hours, and behave really well even if he is left unattended. I’m glad that I have Tony though to make sure John is okay, and to let me know if he needs anything. 

I went down the stairs, and out the front door to meet up with Peter. Tony closed the front door of the cabin once I was outside without a word. He seemed to be acting so strange around me, like he didn’t like being around me anymore. I decided to ignore Tony’s strange behavior, and decided to focus on my training session with Peter instead. 

I told Peter before I pressed my spider symbol on my chest to put on my mask, “Okay Peter, first of all thanks for recommending me for the full time position to mentor you. I had a lot of fun teaching you all of the techniques that I do to help me improve on my daily patrols, and when I worked directly with the Avengers. Now as your mentor, I have stepped up the ladder now. So thanks for recommending me for a nice little promotion. Your dad and I now have a business relationship, so there’s no need to worry that we may have feelings for one another. Now that that’s settled, let’s get started. Follow me to the woods.” 

Peter and I walked to the woods, this time a little bit deeper towards the middle of the woods, since I wanted to try some techniques from yesterday and add some new ones to spice things up a bit.

Once we reached the middle of the woods, we made a stop and I told Peter, “Okay, masks on,” as we pressed the spider symbol on our suits to put our masks on. 

I told Peter, “Okay, we are going to start our training session with spider yoga. Then, we’re going to do some combat fighting, and we are going to finish with strengthening our spider sense. Now let’s pick out a nice an sturdy pine tree to start our spider yoga.” 

Peter nodded and we walked for a little while picking our pine tree. Once we picked the right one, we shot a spiderweb at our pine tree. After that, we shot another spiderweb towards the very top of our pine tree. We climbed up the first spider web like a tight rope. Once we reached a decent height, we grabbed the other spiderweb. We held on to the bark of our pine trees, extending one leg and then the other. We gently pushed ourselves off the bark of the pine trees, and were now in our flag pole stance. Us symbolizing the flag and the pine trees symbolizing the pole.

We let ourselves let go of all of our worries, and just focused on strengthening our minds and bodies. We held on to that position for an hour. Suddenly, I thought of Tony and his weird attitude towards me. What was his problem? Why is he making me call him Mr. Stark now? I thought we were cool, but I guess we are not. I think he just gave me this job out of pity. 

Alright, I need to stop thinking about Tony and his weird behavior, because then that will mess up my whole training session with Peter. 

Once the hour was up, we let go of the first spiderweb and just held on to the second spiderweb which was attached to the top of our pine trees. Then, we climbed back down to the ground using our second spiderweb as a cool down for the beginning of our full workout. 

Then, we proceeded to the combat fighting part of the training. Peter seemed a bit more ready for this part of the training than yesterday. He seemed more confident, which is a great progress since yesterday. 

I decided to start the pretend fight first, which soon turned into an intense fight. I say intense fight, because when Peter was throwing punches at me, they really hurt me, especially on my torso where I had my C section scar. It was quite healed by now, but it was still a very sensitive part of my body. 

He noticed I was hurt, and stopped the fight automatically. I was now on the ground, letting out deep breaths, trying to get rid of the intense pain in my stomach. I decided to sit up against a pine tree, and I pressed the spider symbol on my chest to take my mask off. Peter decided to do the same thing, by pressing his spider symbol on his chest to take off his mask as well. 

He sat next to me, and apologized, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m such an idiot. You probably won’t want to mentor me again. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

I reassured him, “It’s okay Peter. You just hit me on my C section scar. I did not have an easy birth for my baby. It’s quite healed right now, but it’s still a very sensitive part of my body. I’ll be okay, don’t worry. The pain is going away now.”

Then, Peter did something extraordinary. He placed his hand on mines where I had it on top of my scar. He rested his hand there, and closed his eyes. Suddenly, I felt like my scar was completely healing from the inside out. I think it probably opened itself again internally when Peter hit me there, but now he was healing it completely. 

Once I felt better, like the scar was completely gone inside and out, he opened his eyes again. I was so surprised by what he just did. He simply said, “All better now, do you wish to continue?” I nodded and he helped me stand up as he stood up first. 

We continued our combat fighting techniques. This time using our spiderweb shooting techniques on each other. Peter was doing so well, and this was only his second day of training. 

He mastered the chokehold escape technique and he was improving on his spiderweb shooting techniques. Also, Peter was more agile, and I noticed he was getting more physically built like me. I’m happy that he’s improving mentally, physically and emotionally. 

Once we finished our combat fighting, we moved on to the last part of the training which was strengthening our spider senses. We decided to simply stand in the middle of the woods, surrounded by the nature and the pine trees. 

I told Peter, “Now it’s time to focus on your surroundings, and close your eyes. Listen closely to everything around you. Whether the sounds are close or far away. Just focus on that, and use your spider senses to describe what you hear and also what you see.” 

Peter said, “I feel the wind, and I hear the sounds of it. I hear the creatures of the woods, the ones crawling among the woods, and the ones living in the pine trees around us. I can even hear their individual heart beats, including yours and mines. Everything is three dimensional in my mind. I can hear the things that are silent to human ears. I can even see and hear what’s inside of every living organism in these woods.”

I agreed, “Good, same here. We are feeling, seeing, and listening to the similar things you just described. Congratulations on accomplishing day two of your training session.”


End file.
